


The Returning

by LyraABlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraABlack/pseuds/LyraABlack
Summary: Four years after the war, the dead start coming alive. How will Harry and Co deal with it?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter sighed. He had a bad headache and all these "returnees" as they were being called were definitely not helping. All this started four years after Voldemort had been defeated. To say that the Wizarding world was shocked when dead people started coming back would be an understatement. People were scared in beginning, hoping that neither Voldemort nor any of the dead Death Eaters would return. The Ministry of Magic was keeping an eye on all the ones that returned, making sure they were all real. Thankfully none of the "dark" allies had returned. All the Returnees were innocents, murdered in cold blood. The Aurors and the Department of Mysteries were working overtime; the aurors confirming the identity of the returnees and the DOM trying to figure out why this was happening. The only theory they were able to come up with was that Magic itself was doing something to help these innocents.

Harry wondered if any of his family would return, but gave up on that thought as soon as it came. There was no guarantee. He didn't want to get his hopes high. He looked down at the battered watch of Fabian Prewett that Mrs. Weasley had given for his seventeenth birthday and let out a sigh of relief. It was almost 6 O'clock. He looked over to his partner, brother, and best friend Ron Weasley who was doing some paperwork and grumbling to himself and smiled. Some things never change, he thought. Ron may have grown up and become more matured, but writing was still something he despised. "Not yet done Ron?" he asked.

"Naah, I'll take another half an hour or so. Damn paperwork! I still don't understand why all this necessary" he grumbled. Harry just shook his head and smiled.

Ron looked up and saw the time. "Leaving already?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Gin's waiting for dinner" Ron made a face at that. Ginny was still his baby sister, not that he would tell that to her and the thought of what she and his best friend would be up to after dinner was something he didn't want to think of. Better Harry than anyone else, he thought. "Yeah yeah go before my sister barges in here and drags you home". Harry chuckled. Ginny Weasley was definitely capable of that and he didn't want to push her to that. He was about to floo when he saw the head auror Robards come into their cubicle.

"Potter, wait a minute" he called.

"Robards Sir"

"We have news of two more returnees."

Harry groaned. He didn't want to go retrieve any returnees. That was too much work. He just wanted to get home to his girlfriend. Robards saw the look on his face and said "I know for a fact that you'll be interested in these Potter". Harry looked sceptic.

"The Department of Mysteries have detected disturbances in Godric Hollow graveyard"


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2. 

“Godric’s Hollow?” Harry asked, as though he couldn’t quite believe it. Robards nodded. “I assume that you’ll go, eh Potter”  
Harry nodded. He couldn’t speak. His mind was numb. His parents were most probably alive. This was something he had wanted for long, but knew was impossible. Now he had the chance to meet them, get to know them. He was ecstatic and nervous at the same time. He looked at Ron who seemed just as shocked as he was. Robards continued, “I know this is going to be tough for you Potter, but first follow the protocol. After that you can take the week off”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Now go.” He turned to Ron and before he could even open his mouth, Ron said “I’m going with him” Harry gave him a grateful look. He needed Ron’s support. Robards gave Ron a pointed look as if to say, make sure he follows protocol, and left.  
Ron watched the myriad of emotions flicker on Harry’s face. From happy to sad to nervous. He didn’t have to say anything but Ron understood. Being friends for more than a decade, they could read each other quite well. “Nervous Harry?”  
“Yeah”, he replied. “I’ve been wanting this from so long. But now that they could be here I don’t know what to do. Will they even like me?” Ron held up his hand to stop Harry’s rant. “Of course they’ll like. You’re their son. C’mon now.” Harry nodded, but he was still nervous. Ron saw this and said “Mate if this is too difficult, I could go myself.” Harry shook his head. “They’re my parents and I want to come” Ron nodded and they both apparated away to Godric’s Hollow Graveyard.  
Meanwhile in Godric’s Hollow Graveyard  
There was a flash of light and two bodies lay beside each. One was a bespectacled man with messy black hair that looked like he had just got out of bed and the other was a pretty red head, his wife.  
“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off -” Lily… Harry… James Potter woke with a start. The last thing he could remember was Voldemort coming to his house and a flash of green. He hoped that he was able to save Lily and Harry. He tried to get up but found that his limbs were rather stiff. He looked around and was grateful that he still had his specs on. He sat up with great difficulty and heard a sob from next to him. He turned and let out a cry of happiness. “Lily”  
“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-” “Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…” “James” Lily moaned. Voldemort had killed James. And Harry. Her little bundle of joy. She started sobbing again when she heard someone call her. She turned and looked into those hazel eyes of her husband. “James”, she cried launching herself on him. “You’re alive. But Voldemort killed you. I saw him. And Harry. Oh my God! My baby!” James hugged his distraught wife tightly “Shhh its ok. I don’t know how I’m alive but we’ll figure it out”  
“James, look there”  
James turned to where his wife was pointing and his jaw dropped. There was a gravestone which read:  
JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER  
BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
DIED 30 OCTOBER 1980 DIED 30 OCTOBER 1980

“So I died too” Lily mumbled. James hugged her again, not knowing what to say. “But look”, she continued. “Harry doesn’t have one. That means he must be alive.” Her husband nodded. “You saved him.”   
“How long do you think we’ve been dead?” “I don’t know Lily. I think we should go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will probably have some answers.” Lily nodded. “But how will we get there. We don’t have our wands, so we can’t apparate.” Whatever James was about to say was cut off by a pops. They both turned around to see two men apparate in. One was a tall, well built red head and the other was shorter and had messy black hair, which suspiciously looked just like James Potter’s.  
Harry and Ron apparated into Godric’s Hollow graveyard. They saw two people who resembled James and Lily Potter sitting by their gravestone. Harry stood there stock still. These people were most likely his parents. He could feel tears in his eyes and blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He internally mused about how to address them. Ron saw his best struggling to say and decided to take matters into his hand. “Umm, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?”   
“Who are you?” James demanded. “And how do you know our name?”  
“First answer me. Are you James and Lily Potter? I swear we mean you no harm” Ron put his arms in the air in an ‘I come in peace’ sort of gesture. He then nudged Harry who was preoccupied with staring at them. Harry was shocked out of his stupor and nodded and copied Ron.  
James nodded and stared at both of them, trying to figure out if they were trustworthy or not. He looked from Ron to Harry and was shocked. Harry could easily pass off as his twin. They both were around the same height; both wore specs and both had messy black hair that stood out in all directions. But what shocked him the most were his eyes. He could recognize those emerald green eyes anywhere. Beside him he heard Lily gasp in shock. She had seen the same thing. His face and her eyes.  
“Harry” she asked. Harry nodded, shocked that they could recognize him.   
“How?” Lily asked. “You were just over a year when I last saw you”  
“I first need to confirm if you really are James and Lily Potter. If you are, then I’ll tell you”  
James and Lily nodded. They didn’t know how to react. This was their Harry who was no longer a baby. He was a man, almost around 20. “Usually we take this to the ministry but I guess we can question you here itself if you don’t mind.”  
“No go ahead. I’d rather we not go to the Ministry.” James replied.  
“The Ministry isn’t all that bad now” Harry said. He then turned to Ron who handed him some Veritaserum.  
“I assume you know the drill.”  
They both nodded. “Okay. Who will go first?”  
“I will” Lily said stepping forward.  
Harry administered the Veritaserum and Lily’s eyes glazed.  
“Name?”  
“Lily Evans Potter”  
Harry’s heart leapt at that.   
“Birthday?”  
“January 30 1960”   
“What shape does your Patronus take?”  
“A doe”, she replied.  
“Last question. Who introduced you to the Wizarding World?”  
“Severus Snape” she replied. James made a face at that. Harry however was grinning. This was his mother. He gave her the antidote.   
“Did I pass?”  
“Of course Mum.” He said, loving the way the word Mum felt on his tongue. His mother launched at him and gave him a bone crushing hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley’s. He didn’t care. He was hugging his mum for the first time he could remember and he felt tears in his eyes again. This time he let them fall, hugging his mother equally tightly.  
“You’re crushing him Lils” James said, watching his wife hug the life out of his son. He too had tears in his eyes.  
Lily chuckled and stepped back. She took a good look at her now grown up son. He was the carbon copy of his father with the exception of his eyes. “You look just like your father but you” “Have my mother’s eyes” Harry completed for her. “I guess you hear that a lot” Lily said smiling. Harry nodded. “Mum do you mind if I finish questioning dad? We can go home after that.” Lily agreed. James stepped forward and took the potion.  
“Name?”  
“James Potter.”  
“Birthday?”  
“March 27 1960”  
“What is the Marauders Map?”  
“It’s an enchanted map of Hogwarts which also shows the location of the people within.”  
“What did you call Remus’ problem?”  
“I call it his furry little problem.”  
Harry gave him the antidote. This was just a formality. He knew that he was father. He looked to see James grinning at him. “So?” “Welcome back dad.” James wasted no time in engulfing his son in a hug. After a few moments Lily also joined in, finally completing the family.   
Ron stood in the side watching his friend reunite with his parents. He knew how much it meant to him. He also had tears in his eyes, which he would deny even beyond the grave. The family broke apart from the hug. Harry saw Ron and beckoned him forward. “Mum, dad. This is Ron Weasley, my best friend.”  
“Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Ron said, coming forward to shake their hands. James snorted as he shook it but Lily went and gave him a hug. “Please call us James and Lily. Mr. and Mrs. Potter makes us feel old” Ron laughed and nodded. He then turned to Harry and said “Why don’t you take them and go home. I’ll wrap it up at the Ministry”. Harry nodded in thanks as Ron apparated away. He looked at his parents who immediately agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I know you have lots of questions, but first let’s get you home and cleaned up. Then I’ll answer all your questions.” His parents nodded. Both of them were covered in mud and were filthy. “Where do you live Harry?” Lily asked. “Here in Godric’s Hollow. It’s a little away from the rest of the village” he replied.  
When Harry and Ginny had decided to move in together, he had bought a cottage in Godric’s Hollow to stay closer to the place where he would’ve been brought up if not for Voldemort. And as much as he loved Sirius, Grimmauld Place was not his definition of a happy place. He had gone house hunting and found the perfect place. It was a beautiful cottage, just a little away from the rest of the village. It was picturesque, with the trees and greenery surrounding it. Hermione would say a place from a fairy tale. It was where he could see himself raise a family along with Ginny some day.  
“I’ll make a portkey, I don’t think you will be able to walk till there”, he told his parents. James looked a bit offended at that and was about to protest when he realized that it was true. His body hadn’t moved for years and his limbs were stiff. “Okay” he said, turning to his son who had a look of horror on his face.  
“What?” he asked.   
“Home” Harry mumbled.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Lily asked, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry shook his head. “Nothing” he said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah mum. Everything is fine. Let’s go” Ginny would understand. In the hurry and excitement to meet his parents, he had totally forgotten his girlfriend who was waiting at home. He picked up a stick that was fallen nearby and muttered portus. All three of them held onto the portkey which glowed blue and they disappeared from there. 

The three Potters landed on the front yard of Harry’s cottage. “Mum, dad, why don’t you both wait here for a while. I have a volcano to calm.” Harry said, thinking about the mood of his girlfriend. “Volcano?” Harry laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “My girl friend. I was supposed to be home almost an hour ago.” James gave him a sympathetic look. “Good luck with that mate. If she’s anything like your mother you’ll need it” “Ouch Lils, that hurt.” He said, rubbing his arm where his wife had smacked him. Harry smiled at this. Ginny was definitely like his mum when it came to temper. “I’ll go speak to her first. I need to explain the umm… situation to her.” He said, giving his parents an apologetic look. They understood and asked him to come get them once he had spoken to her.

Ginny Weasley or the ‘Volcano’ as Harry had referred to was angry. No, absolutely livid. Her boyfriend was supposed to be home from work an hour ago and there was no sign of him yet. She had just got home today from the one week training camp which she had attended along with the rest of her Holyhead Harpies teammates. Harry had promised that they would have dinner together and she was really looking forward to it. She knew that Harry was working overtime because of these returnees; he had often complained about it. The least he could do was leaving her a message. She was about to flood to the Auror Office to find out where he was when she heard the door opening.   
“Gin?”  
She looked up to see the handsome face of her boyfriend and flung her arms around him, all anger forgotten. “Harry” she exclaimed. Harry caught his girl and pulled her into passionate kiss. How he missed her! When they broke apart, he started explaining before she could open her mouth to him a piece of her mind. “I’m so sorry Gin. I was about to leave when Robards told me that the Department of Mysteries had detected disturbances somewhere.” She knew what this meant. “I thought as much. But you could’ve sent a message. I've been waiting for so long”   
Harry took a deep breath before replying. It was still hard for him to digest the fact his parents were alive. “Godric’s Hollow Graveyard”  
“What?”  
“The disturbance was detected in Godric’s Hollow Graveyard”  
Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. “But that would mean…” she started. One look at Harry confirmed her suspicions. The returnees were none other James and Lily Potter. “Oh Harry!” she said squeezing him tightly. Harry hugged her back with equal vigor, soaking in the comfort she was giving. “No wonder you’re late. Where are they now?” she asked.  
“Outside. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, but I had to…”   
“Don’t be silly. They can stay here for however long.”  
“Thanks Gin. You’re the best.”  
“Yeah yeah I know” she laughed. “Don’t keep them waiting for long. Bring them inside”  
He agreed and went outside to get his parents inside.  
James and Lily waited outside till Harry calmed down his volcano. They stood holding each other’s hand, both think the same thing. Their baby boy had grown up. They didn’t know him at all; he was almost a stranger to them. This hurt Lily the most. She wanted to be there for her son at every stage of his growth. She looked over at her husband and realized that he never got a chance to teach Harry quidditch. James was looking forward to that the most. He had declared that his son would become a legendary quidditch player after seeing Harry zoom around in that toy broomstick that Sirius had got for Harry’s first year birthday. “James?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“What do you think happened to our friends? Sirius, Remus, Alice?”  
“I don’t know Lils. I hope Voldemort didn’t get to them as well.” he mumbled. He didn’t want to think of what his friends; especially Sirius would have gone through after their death. He and Sirius were brothers in everything but blood. And while Remus was still one of his best friends, the bond he shared with Sirius was unmatchable. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of these thoughts and pulled his wife close to him. Just then Harry came outside. “All okay?” “Everything is fine Honey” Lily said. Her son however gave her a skeptic look but luckily didn’t push it.  
“Volcano all calm?” James joked, trying to light up the mood. Harry nodded. “She’s excited to meet you”  
“Well then I don’t want to keep my future daughter in law waiting.” He said winking at Harry who blushed. “James!” Lily reprimanded her husband and turned to her son. “Ignore your father. He’s quite the joker.” she said ignoring his protest of “Hey!”  
“So I’ve heard” Harry said laughing. He had heard enough stories from Sirius and Remus. “C’mon” he said leading them into the living room where Ginny was waiting. He went over and put an arm around her waist. “Mum, Dad. This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend.” He looked to Ginny and said, “And these are my parents James and Lily Potter”  
“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter”, Ginny greeted smiling.   
“Ah I see that we Potter men have a thing for red heads” James said grinning. Lily just shook her head as Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged. “As I told Harry earlier, ignore him” she said as she stepped forward to give Ginny a hug.  
“Weasley?” James asked, just realizing that his son’s best friend and girlfriend had the same surname. “Your best mate’s sister?”  
When they both nodded James let out of whistle. “You hooked up with your best mate’s sister!? You are one brave man.”  
“I know. All her brothers threatened to skin me alive when they found out.”   
Ginny just rolled her eyes. She could take care of herself; she didn’t need them to baby her just because she was the youngest. “And all of them got a taste of my favorite hex when I got to know what they had done”  
“Brothers?” “Favorite hex?” Lily and James asked. Harry nodded. “She’s rather proficient with the bat bogey hex. You don’t want to mess with her.” Ginny smirked. She was proud of her skill. It after all proved to her brothers that she wasn’t weak and could bloody well look after herself. “Yeah brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fffrrreeedd”, she stuttered. Even after all these years it was still difficult to talk about Fred. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, feeling sad himself. She gave him a grateful look before continuing. “George and Ron”  
“Wow! That’s a large family” James pointed out the obvious, choosing to ignore Ginny’s stutter at Fred’s name. He understood that something must have happened to Fred. Ginny just laughed. She took a good look at them and realized they were tired, dirty and most likely hungry and here she was standing and talking. “Why don’t you both freshen up while dinner gets ready? You must be tired and hungry.”  
James and Lily nodded, realizing only then how right she was. Lily however offered to help her dinner but Ginny refused. “Don’t worry Mrs. Potter” “Lily” “Lily. We a house elf and she is very territorial of her kitchen” Harry snorted at the truth of that. He had reluctantly accepted Winky as his elf. However, having a master to take care of had done wonders to Winky’s health. She had stopped drinking and looked much healthier than when she was Hogwarts. Hermione had predictably protested vehemently, but kept quiet after seeing the changes. Harry had once offered to help Winky. Well let’s just say that didn’t go well.  
She turned to Harry who nodded and led his parents towards the guest rooms. “I’ll give you a tour tomorrow after you’ve rested” he said, watching his parents who were looking around the house with interest. They reached a landing where there were doors on either side. He led them to the first door on the left and opened it.   
“This is going to be your room. Make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything at all, ask any one of us. Ginny is finding something for you to wear” he added.  
His parents smiled in thanks at their thoughtfulness. “We’ll be fine Harry. Don’t worry” He just stood there nervously not knowing what to say. “Umm I guess I should go help Ginny” he mumbled and ran out almost knocking over Ginny who was bringing the clothes.  
“Ow! Harry! What happened?”   
“Nothing”  
She was about to ask more but the look on his face stopped her. He was clearly not ready to talk right now. “I’ll give this to them and come” she said walking towards their room. She peeked in “Excuse me” “Come in dear” Lily said. She went in and handed them the clothes. “I've brought some night clothes. Is it fine or do you..?” “No no. it’s fine” Lily interrupted. “We’re anyhow going to bed directly after dinner” “There are towels in the bathroom” She brushed off their thanks and said “Dinner will be ready by the time you’re done” With that she left the couple to themselves.   
They looked around the room. It was quite comfortable looking. There was a king size bed in the centre with a wardrobe and dressing table towards the right. There was a door on the opposite side, which they assumed to be the bathroom. The window next to the bathroom opened into the lush greenery that surrounded the cottage. They wordlessly washed and changed and went downstairs to the dining room where Harry and Ginny were already waiting. A house elf, Winky was going about setting the table.   
“Mmhhhmm” James said, his mouth watering. “The food smells amazing”  
Winky saw them and said “You is Master Harry’s parents. Winky has made special food for yous”  
“Thank you so much Winky” Lily said while James nodded. Winky then guided them to their chairs. “Feeling better?” Harry asked. They agreed. The wash had helped a lot and made them hungry at the same time. James wasted no time in digging in while Lily just shook her head at her husband and started eating herself. “We need to go shopping” she said, swallowing a bite of the delicious chicken. Winky really was a great cook. “We need our wands as well. Do you know what happened to original ones?” James asked. “We can go shopping tomorrow. And as for your wands, I don’t know” He gave them an apologetic look. “That’s ok. We can new ones”  
Dinner continued silently as James and Lily were too tired to speak more. Apparently coming back from the dead did that to you. So after dinner, Harry realizing this said “I know I promised you answers after dinner but you seem very tired. So why don’t we do it tomorrow.” His parents didn’t protest. As much as they wanted answers, they were too tired to comprehend anything. It was best left for tomorrow. “At least tell us the date” Lily asked. Harry shared a glance with Ginny and said, “Its 3rd July 2002”   
Lily and James gasped at that. It had been 21 years since they died. Lily started sobbing. She had missed 21 years of her precious son’s life. She felt someone reluctantly putting their arms around her. She looked up to see her son. “Its ok mum” Lily shook her head as she continued sobbing. Harry rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her. He looked at his father who was equally sad. After a while Lily gained control of herself and apologized to her son whose shirt had a wet spot on the shoulder where she had cried. “No need to apologize” he said firmly. He looked at his parents’ tired faces and said “It’s been a long day. You should rest” Lily nodded and stepped away from Harry. She started following her husband back to their room. However, she turned back and gave her son a kiss on his cheek and said “Good night Harry” Harry smiled at her, shocked yet happy with her gesture. “Good night mum” James just smiled at them and guided his wife to their room where they fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.   
“Harry” Ginny said looking at her boyfriend who was deep in thought. “What are you thinking?”  
“How do I tell them about everything… my life, the war, and all the deaths, especially Sirius and Remus? They are going to be heartbroken.” He said sadly wondering how they’d react to news of Sirius’ imprisonment and Remus being alone for years. Ginny hugged him and said “I know it’ll hard on both of you. But I also know that my boyfriend is one of the bravest people I've known and he never backs down.” “What would I do without you?” he said, feeling extremely thankful for having someone like Ginny as his girlfriend. Ginny just laughed at that “You would be running around like a lost puppy” He just shook his head and kissed her. This was his happy place; home and girlfriend. Ginny broke apart and asked how he was feeling.   
“I don’t know. I mean I’m happy but I don’t know them at all.”  
“You will get to know them in time.”  
“I know”  
“Harry” Ginny asked suddenly after a while of silence. “Do you think Fred?”  
“I wish I could say yes but I really don’t know”  
“I just wish…”   
“All of us do Gin.”  
Ginny suddenly stood up and said “Enough of this sad talk. I’m home after a week. Let’s do something fun” Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “And what would your idea of fun be?” he asked knowing clearly well what she was implying. Ginny just gave him a saucy wink and started walking towards their room swaying her hips in an exaggerated way. “Tease” Harry muttered and followed her to their room, his eyes not leaving her swaying hips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning mum, morning dad” Harry said as his parents walked into the dining room for breakfast next morning. “Sleep well?” James still half awake muttered something that Harry assumed was a greeting and sat down and served a good portion of bacon and eggs and dove in. Lily looked much more awake than her husband. “Good morning Harry. We slept very well” she said sitting next to James. “Where’s Ginny?” she asked noticing her son’s girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. “Here” a sleepy voice said as Ginny came towards them. Harry chuckled at his girlfriend who was not a morning person. “Morning love” he said giving her a kiss before sitting down and starting his breakfast. Lily smiled at the couple. They were so obviously in love with each other.  
“No work today Harry?” Lily asked realizing that Harry was not in his work clothes.  
He shook his head. “I have the week off”   
“You’re an auror right?” James asked.   
“Yeah”  
Lily groaned. She was proud of her son but being an auror was dangerous. If only she knew of all the dangers her son had faced! “And you Ginny? Harry smirked, answering instead of his girlfriend. “Ginny plays for the Holyhead Harpies” James stared at her in awe. “You’re a professional quidditch player!” he exclaimed.  
“Yeah”   
“Which position” he asked eagerly.  
“Chaser” she said laughing at James’ excitement.  
That was it for James. He got out of his chair, went over to her, picked her up in his arms, and twirled her around exclaiming “You’re the best future daughter in law ever”. He finally set her down on her seat and turned to Harry “Good catch!” “James!” Lily reprimanded. “Don’t talk like that” She turned to apologize for her husband’s behavior but Ginny shook her head. “Don’t worry Lily. I grew up with six bothers, all of whom are prats. I’m used to it”  
Once breakfast was done, Harry waited for the inevitable. And he was not disappointed when his parents looked at him expectantly. “Let’s go the living room. We can talk there” They went to the living where Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat while James and Lily took the couch. He took a deep breath and turned to his parents “What do you want to know?”  
“Where is Sirius?” was James’ first question and Harry immediately winced. Even after all these years, he blamed himself for his godfather’s death and he still missed him so much.   
“Dead” he said in a hollow voice.  
Lily gasped in shock and started sobbing. James however just sat stone still, tears falling openly from his eyes. He felt as if a part of him had died again with his brother. This must be how he felt when he heard about my death he thought.  
“I’m sorry dad” Harry said, hating that he had do this.  
James looked up at his son’s face and saw that he was feeling equally sad and guilty. Must’ve been close to him. “It’s not your fault Harry.”  
Harry shook his head. “No. It’s my fault. Sirius died because of me” He broke down. Ginny hugged him tightly trying to convince him otherwise. “It’s not your fault Harry. Sirius died for you not because of you. He loved you enough to die saving you. Don’t blame yourself”  
“But”  
“No buts Harry. And when Sirius gets back he’ll tell you the same thing”  
“She’s right Harry” Harry looked at his father who continued. “I don’t know what happened but I do know Padfoot well. He loved you as his own son and he would’ve done everything to save you even if it meant his death and he would never blame you for that” It was the truth, Lily thought knowing how much Sirius loved Harry. Sirius always put Harry first. Never had she regretted making him her son’s godfather.  
Harry accepted that but didn’t look fully convinced. They realized that only Sirius would be able to do so.“And Remus?” James asked. Harry gave them another apologetic look and said “Also dead”  
“No” James shouted. Both his best friends were dead. Lily hugged him tightly feeling unhappy as well. After all Remus was the first Marauder she had befriended and they were fellow prefects. She had become close to both Sirius and Remus once she started dating James. They were a package deal after all; you either get all or none!  
“Anyone else we know” Lily asked. She wondered how many lives had been ruined because of a stupid megalomaniac.  
“Dumbledore” “What!” his parents exclaimed together.   
Harry nodded sadly and continued. “Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and many more whom I don’t think you know”  
Lily was right. This war had destroyed too many lives. “By Nymphadora Tonks do you mean Sirius’ cousin?”   
“And Remus’ wife”   
“Are you telling me that Remus ‘I’m a monster and won’t date anybody’ Lupin actually got married?” James said, remembering all those bloody stupid reasons he would give for not dating. “And had a son too” Harry added.  
“Oh I’m so happy for him” Lily exclaimed. She knew that Remus had always wanted a family but never thought that anyone would want to have one with a dangerous monster like him. Lily had replied that one day he would find someone who would see him for the kind, caring and wonderful person he is.   
“How did that happen?” James asked still in shock.  
“Well James it doesn’t seem like you’ve not been given The Talk, so let me enlighten you” Lily began smiling mischievously “When a man and woman love each…”  
“I know how a kid is born, what with having one myself, and I remember that night very well. One of the best nights of my life” he winked at Lily who blushed prettily. “What I want to know is how she managed to snare old Mooney and convince him to have children.”  
Harry who had turned a rather nasty shade of green at hearing his parents talk about the night he was conceived, had not recovered enough to answer, so Ginny answered for him. “Oh he resisted alright. He kept pushing Tonks away with his standard too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Tonks however was persistent and stubborn and chased him for almost a year before he finally gave in”  
“Blimey” James said. “Knew there was reason I always liked her. She’s just the kind of girl Mooney needs”  
“Do you think they’ll also be back?” Lily asked her son.  
“I don’t know mum”  
“Who’s looking after his son? Tell me more about him.”  
“His name is Teddy Remus Lupin. He turned four this April. He’s a metamorphamagus like his mother. His grandmother Andromeda is looking after him. I’m his godfather so I help her.”  
Lily smiled at that. Harry would be a good godfather and he obviously adored Teddy. Harry took out his wallet and showed them a photo of a four year old kid sitting on Harry’s lap waving at the camera. Teddy’s hair changed from turquoise to sandy brown and finally to messy black like Harry’s, making them look like father and son. The photo Harry smiled down fondly at his godson.  
“He’s so adorable” Lily cooed while James agreed. “Is he a werewolf?” James asked. This was one of Remus’ major reasons to not have a family; that his children would inherit his condition. He was extremely happy when Harry shook his head. “He’s not a werewolf. He has a few wolfish characteristics though like werewolf speed, strength, metabolism, heightened senses and he gets a cranky during a full moon, but that’s it.”   
Just then a Jack Russell Terrier Patronus came in and they heard Ron’s voice say “I’m coming over Harry. Have someone with me who wants to meet you.”  
“Who?” Ginny asked Harry who shrugged. He didn’t know who was but there was something in Ron’s voice that he couldn’t quite understand. He didn’t have much time to ponder about it as they heard the floo activate and saw the grinning face of his best mate. “Hi Harry, Ginny, James and Lily.”  
“Ron who have you brought that wants to meet Harry?” Ginny asked her brother.  
Ron’s reply was cut off by the floo activating again and out stepped a man with shaggy black hair and haunted grey eyes, who nevertheless had a smirk on his handsome face. “Hey there Harry. You look much older than when I saw you last”

…

The Department of Mysteries was exactly as the name suggested, mysterious. Anyone could get lost in there very easily. Even most Unspeakable had difficulty with navigating in there. Currently all the members of this Department were working overtime just like the aurors. Their job was to find out where magical disturbances occur so that the aurors could go retrieve the returnees. They had found out that when a person returns, a magical disturbance was caused in that area. Hence, they developed a device that would not only pick up the disturbances but also would track the location. This came in very handy as tracking who had returned became much easier. That’s why they were rather shocked when the device picked up a disturbance coming from the Department of Mysteries itself, from near the veil to be more specific. They went there to find Sirius Black lying there next to veil.   
The last thing Sirius Black remembered was fighting Bellatrix and falling through some sort of a curtain. He had insisted on going to the Ministry as soon as he heard that Harry was there and most likely was in trouble. That kid was a magnet for danger. How long have I been here he wondered? He slowly sat up and looked around hoping to find any clue of his godson or the battle but all he saw was three people pointing their wands at him. They wearing dark grey robes and their faces were covered with hoods. Unspeakables he thought. He tried hiding his face behind his hair hoping that they wouldn’t recognize him.   
“Sirius Black?” One of them asked.  
Damn he thought. Fat chance of them not recognizing the most wanted criminal! He nodded looking around for an escape route, which he realized would actually do no good even if he found one. He was more likely to get lost than escape. It was the DOM after all.  
“We expected this. What with the rest coming back. Let’s call one of the aurors to question him.” Another one said.  
Sirius started panicking. If the aurors caught him he would be sent back to Azkaban, or worse kissed. He started shaking frantically, muttering “Not Azkaban” again and again.   
“He thinks we are sending him back there.” The first one said. “Sirius Black, we are not sending you back there” he said.  
Sirius however didn’t listen. He was hugging himself tightly, memories of Azkaban coming to him again. He could feel the cold emanating from the dementers, all his worst memories coming back reminding him of all the times he failed his loved ones.  
“He’s having a panic attack” The second Unspeakable said.   
“The thought of going back to Azkaban will have that effect” another said.   
“Sirius” a new voice said. They all turned to see “Unspeakable Granger this is Sirius Bla…” Hermione Granger cut him off “I know who is. What happened?”  
“We were talking about calling the aurors and he thought we were sending him back to Azkaban and this” he gestured at Sirius who was still panicked.   
“I’ll handle him, thank you” she said in a tone that left no room for argument and that they were no longer required there. They left without a word; none of them were stupid enough to argue with Hermione Granger of all people.  
Hermione quickly sent a patronus to Ron asking him to get there immediately. She removed her hood and knelt down near Sirius’ godfather. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Sirius”  
Sirius jumped at the touch. “Hermione” he said shocked. This woman in front of him was surely his Godson’s best friend even though she no longer looked fifteen and she was dressed like an Unspeakable. “What’s going on” he asked, totally bewildered. He looked around to find the three men missing.   
“What is the last thing you remember?”  
“I was fighting Bellatrix and fell through some curtain”  
“The veil of Death” she supplied.   
“You mean to say that I died?” he asked. He knew of the veil. But surely something was not right here. How was he alive if he had fallen through the veil?  
Hermione nodded. “You died and came back too”  
“Who are you?” he growled. This was the most absurd thing he had ever heard and he was Sirius Black and a Marauder; he knew ridiculousness very well.  
“Sirius you know very well that I’m Hermione Granger”  
“The Hermione I know would never say something as stupid as you just said”  
“In our third year you were caught and locked up in Flitwick’s office. Harry and I used my time turner to save Buckbeak the Hippogriff on whom you escaped. You’re ancestral house is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London which you offered as headquarters to the Order of Phoenix and hid the said Hippogriff in your mother’s bedroom out of spite. Need anymore proof?”   
Sirius shook his head, believing that she was indeed Hermione Granger. “How” he asked, unable to form any coherent thoughts. “That’s what we are trying to find out. You’re not the first. You’ve been dead for six years”  
“Six years?” he asked wide eyed. He shook his head hoping this was all a dream and everything would be back to normal once he got up. Hermione pulled him in to a hug which he was in dire need of. “What happened to the war and Voldemort?” he asked after releasing her.  
“Harry defeated him. We won!”  
Sirius laughed his bark like laugh, glad that the bastard was dead. He knew Harry could do it. There was a pop and Hermione and Sirius turned to find Ron Weasley.  
Ron hurried to the Department of Mysteries as fast as he could on receiving his girlfriend’s message; he didn’t want to anger. She was furious when he returned home very late last night after wrapping up the Potters’ file. She had screamed at him for not informing her about his delay. When he told her about Harry’s parents her anger had deflated and she launched in to a rant about how happy she was for Harry and how excited Harry must be, laughing and crying at the same time. Ron knew his mother’s reaction would be worse than this. Hermione had looked so damn adorable. He shook his head as he reached the Department and was shocked to see Sirius with his girlfriend.  
“Sirius ,mate, welcome back” he said patting him on the shoulder.  
“Hi Ron” Sirius replied. “Auror huh?” he said gesturing to his robes.  
“Yeah Harry and I both are”  
“Speaking of which, where is Harry?” He wanted to meet his godson desperately.  
“He’s at home I guess. I can take you there” Ron said looking at Hermione who agreed.  
“Shouldn’t he be at work?” Sirius asked. “He has the week off. You’ll get know why when you meet him” Hermione said when he opened his mouth to ask why. She turned to Ron and said “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you at home. Give Harry my love and remind him that we are expecting him and Ginny for dinner tonight and he can bring the guests.” “I expect you to be there as well Sirius” she said to Sirius who mock saluted. “Aye Aye Milady”  
Ron rolled his eyes but nodded and gave her a kiss, which became deeper until Sirius cleared his throat, smirking at them. They jumped apart as though electrocuted Hermione blushed deeply and Ron’s ears had turned the color of his hair. “I knew this would happen. Kept telling Mooney” Sirius said not hiding his amusement. Hermione mumbled a quick goodbye and ran from there. “We’re flooing to Harry’s” Ron said not looking at Sirius, who laughed. “Don’t be shy. It was a matter of time before you got together. Everyone knew you both were crazy about each other.” “Everyone but us” Ron replied. Apparently it was evident to everyone other than them that he and Hermione liked each and many were even betting on when they would get together.   
“C’mon, to the fire places.” Ron said, leading Sirius towards the exit.  
“Shouldn’t I transform in to Padfoot?”  
“No need. Fudge got his head out of his ass after your death and you were declared innocent. Harry confirmed it after the war so you’re a free man now”  
“Finally” he said following Ron. He was glad that they had realized his innocence at least after his death. They reached the fireplace with no trouble, other than a few people recognizing him and staring at him with wide eyes. No one said anything though. Ron sent Harry a patronus and turned to him and said “There is gonna be er a surprise for you there” Sirius raised an eyebrow at that “Surprise?” “You’ll see” he said disappearing through the green flame. He followed and landed in what he assumed to be the living room of Harry’s house. He saw his godson stAndyng next a pretty red head.  
“Hey there Harry. You look much older than when I saw you last”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped as he stared gob smacked at Sirius. His godfather was alive, looking the same as the day he died, down to the smirk. He turned to Ron who confirmed that the man there was indeed Sirius. He bolted towards his godfather punched him and said “Don’t take any duel lightly ever” emphasizing each word. Then he hugged him hard, relishing in the fact that he could do so again. He felt Sirius hug him back equally tightly. “I’m sorry”  
“For what?” Sirius asked. He hadn’t expected such welcome. Not that he was complaining but he didn’t think that Harry would’ve missed him so much; after all they hadn’t spent as much time together as he would’ve liked. He was shocked to hear Harry apologizing. Harry didn’t have anything to apologize for. In fact if anything, he had to apologize for leaving Harry again.  
“It was my fault you died” Harry whimpering in his shoulder.  
Whatever Sirius was expecting was not that. “What makes you say that?”  
“I had a vision of Voldemort torturing you. I was supposed to block them but I didn’t try hard enough. I was foolish enough to run into the Ministry without any plan to save you and look how that went. I should’ve informed someone else. I didn’t even see the mirror you gave me for Christmas. If I had then you wouldn’t have died” Harry said bitterly.  
Had his godson spent all these years blaming himself? Sirius thought. He stepped back and looked into the emerald eyes of the person whom he loved as his own son. He smacked him over the head “You listen to me Harry James Potter. My death was not your fault. It was my own foolishness. I should’ve listened to Mooney and Dumbledore and stayed back. And as for the mirror, it’s my fault again. I should have been clearer. I’m sorry. And I don’t regret coming there to help you. I love you very much Harry and I had promised myself the day I was named your godfather that I would do everything to ensure your safety. I know I haven’t been there for you always and we haven’t spent much together but” He was cut off by Harry hugging him again.   
“You were a father, brother, and uncle, all together. You were the only adult I trusted explicitly, one of the very few people I voluntarily asked for help. I love you so much and I wish I could’ve told you all this before.” Harry said softly feeling much lighter. Sirius doesn’t blame me he thought happily. He looked at Ron and Ginny who were sporting an ‘I told you so’ look. He just rolled his eyes at them. “I’m so glad you’re back” he said.  
“So are we” James said indicating to himself and his wife. They stood in the corner watching their son reunite with his godfather and were moved to tears by the emotional scene. James had a moment of jealousy when Harry said that he considered Sirius his father, but it went as soon as it came. This was what he wanted, that’s why they had named Sirius Harry’s godfather. “Welcome back Paddy”  
Sirius turned so fast that James almost missed the movement. He looked at his dead best friend and brother standing there smiling at him. “Prongs” he mumbled. “Is that really you?”  
“In flesh and blood” James said walking over and engulfing Sirius in a hug. Soon they both were a sobbing mess, each clinging on to the other like a life line. “I’m sorry I’m sorry” Sirius sobbed continuously in to James’ shoulder. “Don’t be stupid” James rolled his eyes at his best friend. He knew very well what he was apologizing for and it was not even his fault. They had all gone through with the plan of changing Secret Keepers as none of them suspected Peter. He was after all a pathetic coward. “It’s Pettigrew and Voldemort’s fault.” He broke apart and Sirius smiled one of the most genuine smiles he had in long.   
“Ahem” Lily cleared her throat alerting him to her presence.   
“Ah My Gorgeous Lily flower, how delightful to have you back” Sirius said pompously as he hugged Lily, twirling her around and kissing her cheek. Lily just laughed at his antics ignoring James’ exclamation of “That’s my wife” She had missed Sirius, a feat she assumed was impossible. But then again she had married James Potter.  
“Hello Sirius” Ginny said once he had released Lily.  
Sirius turned and saw Harry standing with his arm around Ginny Weasley who was resting her head on his shoulder. “My my… I see Miss Weasley’s dream of dating Harry Potter has come true” he said wiggling his eyebrows at them. “Shut up” Ginny said, stepping forward to hug him as well. “So this is my surprise” he asked Ron pointing at James and Lily who nodded. Ron then turned to Harry and said, “Mione send you her love and asked me to remind you that dinner’s at our place tonight and” he turned to James and Lily and said “you are invited as well”  
The Potters turned towards their son who was fervently nodding. “You don’t have a choice. In Hermione’s language ‘invite’ means ‘you better be there or else…” “She’s my other best friend and Ron’s girlfriend” he added realizing that his parents had no idea as to who Hermione was. Sirius smirked at a blushing Ron, both remembering the episode at the DOM. “Girlfriend indeed”  
Sirius then turned Harry and said “How did you defeat Voldemort?”  
“You did what!” Lily screeched. Harry eyed his mother apprehensively. He knew had inherited his temper from her and he had a fair bit of experience with the temper of redheads.   
“The prophecy mum. I had no choice” he said hoping it would pacify her. She just nodded and looked over at her husband. In the excitement and confusion of coming back from the dead, they had totally forgotten about Voldemort and the prophecy. She hugged her son and apologized. “I’m sorry we left you alone to deal with all that”  
“Please mum. Don’t apologize. The only reason I’m alive is because of you and your love for me. Voldemort’s killing curse was deflected back to him because you gave up your life for me” He hugged her for what seemed the millionth time that day. “And I was not alone. I have the most stubborn best friends ever who always stood by me and the Burrow was my second home” Next to him Ron and Ginny were nodding. “Mum has all but adopted Harry. He is an honorary Weasley” “Yeah and I think mum loves him more than any of her own” Ron complained but it was evident that there was no malice behind those words.  
“Thank you so much” She thanked them, glad that there were people looking after her son when she couldn’t. “I’d like to meet your mother” she told Ron and Ginny who agreed immediately. “I’m sure she’d want to meet you as well”  
Suddenly the floo activated and they all jumped. Andromeda Tonks stepped out, carrying a child of about four, who was squirming in her arms. She marched towards James Potter looking quite scary. “Harry Potter! You were supposed to watch over Teddy today”   
“I um umm…” James Potter was not someone who could easily be rendered speechless, but an angry Andromeda Tonks had achieved that feat and he knew her well enough to not fool around least he be on the receiving end of some of her nasty hexes. He hence took the coward’s route and hid behind his wife. “Andy I’m here” Harry said taking pity on his father. Andy turned around and looked between James and Harry, trying to figure out what was happening as Teddy took the moment to escape from her arms and run to his godfather. “James, Lily” she asked, not sure of herself.  
“Not to forget the handsome Sirius Black as well” Sirius added stepping in her line of vision. “C’mon Andy we’re the white sheep of the Black family” Andy turned and found herself face to face with her dead cousin. She looked from him to James to Lily, her mouth formed an ‘Oh’ in surprise, and she promptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Andromeda woke up feeling disoriented. She saw Harry, Ginny, and Teddy hovering near her. “Please tell me I didn’t see Sirius, James, and Lily alive” she begged Harry. “Sorry Andy” Harry said.   
“When did this happen?” she was still shocked but there a small ray of hope in her that her husband, daughter and son in law would be back.   
“Mum and Dad came back last night and the mutt was found today”   
“I’ll have you know that something along the lines of handsome, dashing, or charming would be more apt for me.” Sirius interjected feeling offended to be called a mutt while James and Ron laughed loudly and Lily and Ginny giggled. “Whatever dogfather” Harry replied. Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Harry. He then turned to his favorite cousin and said, “Long time no see Andy”   
Andromeda gave her cousin a hug. “Hello to you too Siri. I missed you. I never believed you to be guilty, but there wasn’t much I could to get you out of there.”   
“Hey it’s ok” he said soothingly. “I’m happy to know that at least someone believed in me. Who’s the squirt?” he asked pointing at Teddy who was perched on Harry’s lap.  
“This is Teddy Remus Lupin, my grandson. Teddy, say hi to Uncle Sirius”  
The boy waved shyly at Sirius who was dumb struck. “Lupin?” he asked with wide eyes, not able to believe that his friend had actually listened to him and asked his little cousin out. James clapped Sirius on the back and said, “Don’t worry mate, I had the same reaction”  
“That old Wolf! He finally listened to me. I kept telling him to go for it, but he never listened. Where is he? I'm not missing out on the opportunity to rub this in Mooney’s face”  
The mood in the room became somber, something which Sirius was quick to pick on. “Don’t tell me Moony is…” he trailed off unable to say dead. Harry nodded sadly “Tonks and Ted as well”  
“No!” Sirius exclaimed as he dropped onto the chair. He couldn’t believe that Mooney was dead. And Tonks… His little Nymphie, the one he used to baby sit along with other Marauders. Remus and she had made such a wonderful couple, balancing each other perfectly; Remus was shy and reserved while she was exuberant and full of life. “I’m sorry” he said to Andy; she had lost her whole family, other than Teddy. Andy nodded and turned to Harry. “I’ll be should be leaving, I’ll be back in the evening to pick him up” “No problem at all”. Harry replied as she flooed away.   
“I need to head back to the Ministry as well before Robards decides to have my head on a platter. Gotta fill in all the paperwork too” Ron said. Harry looked at him trying to convey how grateful he was. Ron understood. He nodded at Harry and flooed back to the Ministry.   
“Sirius” James asked. As soon as he saw Sirius he knew something was wrong. Those grey eyes that were always filled with laughter and mischief now bore a haunted look, something which he didn’t like at all. “What was Andy talking about? What were you guilty of?”  
“How much has Harry told you?”  
“Not much. I was just starting to tell them when you arrived.” Harry answered. “Ginny could you take Teddy somewhere else? I don’t think he should…”  
“Teddy and I will play quidditch. What say Teddy?” she asked the boy who nodded excitedly. He had wanted to stay with his godfather but quidditch was much more interesting. He got up from Harry’s lap and ran to where Ginny was standing tripping over his feet on the way. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes at him; he had clearly inherited his mother’s clumsiness. Ginny picked up the boy to avoid any more mishaps and went to the backyard summoning the brooms on the way.  
“Winky” Harry called. There was a pop as the elf appeared before them “Could you please get my godfather here a spot of breakfast?” Winky snapped her fingers and a plate full of eggs and bacon and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared before Sirius inclined his head in thanks and dug in. Winky bowed to them and popped away.  
“Aren’t you going to finish that?” Lily asked indicating to the half eaten plate.   
Sirius smiled at her sadly and shook his head. “I’m full”  
Lily eyebrows shot up but she didn’t comment anything. Sirius Black once known as a ‘bottomless pit’ was now unable to eat a plate full. “How was Harry while growing up? Tell me some stories” she asked eagerly wanting to know more about her son.  
“He didn’t grow up with me.” Sirius answered sadly. He hadn’t forgiven himself for behaving so recklessly. He turned away not wanting to see the accusatory looks they were giving him. Lily went and knelt down in front of Sirius and said “We don’t blame you Padfoot. I know something major must’ve happened for you to not bring up Harry.”  
Sirius looked at James who was nodding at his wife’s words. He took a deep breath and started his story “I had this bad feeling so I went to check on Peter that day. When I went there he wasn’t there and there was no sign of struggle. I realized what had happened and quickly went to your place but it was too late. James was already… ” He broke off unable to continue. He still could remember that day very clearly, his brother in all but blood lying the floor dead. Harry placed a hand on his godfather’s shoulder in support. He smiled at Harry and continued. “I ran upstairs to find Lily dead as well. Harry was in his crib crying, but safe. I picked him and took him with me. I met Hagrid outside who demanded that I give Harry to him. Dumbledore’s orders apparently. No matter how I protested saying that I was Harry’s godfather and I would look after him, he didn’t budge. I finally relented and gave Harry to him and told him to take my bike. And I went after Peter”  
“You didn’t!” James said.  
“I did. I wanted to make him pay for he had done. But that Rat was much cleverer than we thought. He knew I would come after him and was prepared for it when I cornered him. He shouted James and Lily, Sirius. How could you and before I could register what had happened he had blew up half the street, transformed and ran away”  
“What happened then?” James couldn’t believe that shy little Peter was capable of something like this.  
“Then what? The aurors arrived and captured me and I woke up the next day in Azkaban”  
“What?” James and Lily chorused. “They just sent you there?”  
Sirius laughed humorlessly. “Barty Crouch to be more specific. He hated me as I was a Black and Dumbledore also testified that I was your secret keeper. Everything was against me.”  
“You mean to tell me that they locked you up in Azkaban of all places without a trial?” James ground out each word sounding more like Padfoot that Prongs.  
Sirius nodded as Lily engulfed him in another hug, sobbing on his shoulder. She couldn’t begin to imagine how Sirius had survived in that hell hole. “How long were you there?” she asked into his shoulder. “Twelve years” he said wrapping his hands around her and leaning in to the warmth she provided. Lily started sobbing harder at that and James stood up and punched the wall hard. He then walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and brother.  
Harry who had not heard this before was shocked. He didn’t know that his godfather had tried to fight Hagrid, a half giant for him. He couldn’t resist any longer and he too joined the hug.  
They broke apart after a while and Lily turned to Harry and asked “Who brought you up then?”  
“Aunt Petunia” he said waiting for her to explode. And boy she did!  
“Petunia!” she screeched as the other three winced at the volume. “You mean to tell me that Dumbledore left you with my magic hating sister who is married to Walrus Dursley?”  
“Umm yeah” Harry said nervously though he agreed with his mum that Walrus Dursley suited his Uncle much better than Vernon.  
“Tell me everything” she demanded.  
And that’s exactly what Harry did. He didn’t want to anger his mother further but he knew that she deserved to know the truth. So he told her about everything; the cupboard, the punishments, the jeers…  
Lily sobbed as she heard her son relay his childhood. How could her sister treat someone like Harry that way? James and Sirius were absolutely furious. They started shouting rather colorfully what they thought of Vernon, Petunia and their ancestry. Sirius was more furious because he could’ve stopped it had he not acted the way he had.   
“Look I know you’re all angry but there is nothing you can do now. Can we forget about it? It’s not your fault Sirius” he added the last part to his godfather who had opened his mouth to apologize. They all nodded but deep down they were still upset.  
Harry mate, I know you have the week off but you're really needed. The DOM have detected disturbances in Hogwarts so could you come there? Meet me at Hogsmede. Ron’s patronus appeared for the second time that day.  
“I guess that means the rest have come back” Harry said sighing. He was happy though.  
“You mean Mooney and Fred and all?” James asked.  
“Fred died?” Sirius asked shocked. He had spent quite a lot of time with Fred and George; they were fellow pranksters after all.  
Harry nodded. “I'm going there. There’ll be many of them at Hogwarts.”  
The three of them nodded and sat down to catch up with each other, desperately waiting for Mooney to return as well.  
“Hey Harry” Sirius called out suddenly. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes shone with mischief and mirth. “Can we prank Mooney?”   
“What have you planned?” Harry asked.  
“Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Just bring Remus back.”  
“I need to worry. I like my house standing” he said dryly.   
“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll make sure that those two” his mother said pointing at his father and his godfather who were cackling evilly at whatever they were planning “don’t demolish your house” “Thanks mum” He said, internally praying for Remus’ safety and went to the backyard where his girlfriend was playing with his godson.  
“Ginny” he called out loudly. “Ron just sent me a patronus”   
“Oh not again.” she groaned. It was his week off and he was called to work again. “Can’t Ron handle it himself?”  
Harry shook his head. “It’s at Hogwarts”  
Ginny gasped. The DOM had figured out that all the returned were coming back in the same place that they died. “Fffreddd?” she asked.  
“Most likely. There’ll be a lot of them Gin. I have to go”  
Ginny agreed instantly. “Shall I inform Mum and the rest?”  
“Not yet. We need to make sure. I don’t want to give them to be disheartened in case he hasn’t come back”  
“Ok.” She turned to Teddy “C’mon Teddy, why don’t we go and play inside with your Uncles and Aunt” Teddy nodded instantly and ran inside. “Bye Harry!” she said kissing him. “Try to bring back my brother”  
“I promise” he said and apparated to Hogsmede. 

…

Minerva McGonagall strode near the Black Lake along with her deputy Neville Longbottom discussing about the upcoming term. She was very proud of all her lions, but Neville had impressed her the most. He had grown from a clumsy, awkward, shy first year to the leader of the Rebellion against the Death Eater regime in his seventh year. He had improved in leaps and bounds and it was evident in the way he carried himself nowadays. They were talking about the introduction of some new rules when there was a blinding light. They drew their wands in a flash and pointed it in the direction of where they assumed the source to be. They were however shocked when the light disappeared and left in its place a number of bodies.   
“Oh my!” McGonagall gasped, her hands going to her mouth.  
Neville stared at the bodies that were slowly waking up. “I’ll alert the aurors Minerva. Let’s take them to one of the classrooms until their families come to retrieve them”  
McGonagall nodded at Neville, allowing him to take charge. While she was expecting this, nothing prepared her for it. She watched as Neville sent a patronus to the aurors, mostly Harry and Ron and returned to her. “Are you alright?”  
“I will be. I never knew it would be so hard”  
Neville patted his old professor on her back in sympathy. In all the years he had known her, never had he seen her this week. “I think they are waking up. We better go talk to them”

Remus Lupin woke up to find himself lying on the ground near the Black Lake at Hogwarts. I was dueling Dolohov, how did I get here? He thought. He looked around and saw a mass of bodies. Must be all those who died in the war. He however was more concerned of the body he found lying next to him. It was his wife. He panicked at first thinking she was dead but when he observed carefully he could see her chest moving up and down rhythmically. He gave a sigh of relief; he didn’t think he could live without her. “Dora.” He shook her awake.  
“Hmm. Not so early mum” Nymphadora Tonks muttered.  
Remus chuckled at his wife and shook her again. “Dora wake up. It’s Remus not your mum”  
Tonks woke up instantly. She caught sight of her smirking husband and blushed. “Oh shut up. You know how disoriented I am as soon as I wake up”  
Remus nodded having experienced that before. “What are you doing here? You were supposed to be home with Teddy.”   
“I couldn’t stay there not knowing what was happening to you Remus. I’m not sorry for coming here.”  
Remus sighed and gathered his wife in his arms. “Of course you're not” They stayed like that until they heard everyone around them waking and feeling equally disoriented. They all started to panic and created a major chaos.  
“Quiet” a loud booming voice called. Everyone came to a standstill and turned to the source and was astonished to find it coming from Neville Longbottom of all people. “Look I know all of you are confused so let me clear some things. First things first, Voldemort is dead and the war is over. There is no need for you to panic”  
This exclamation resulted in everyone cheering. However there were some who was contemplating whether or not he was the real Neville. Remus being one them asked “How do we know that you are Neville. You look much older than when I saw you last time”  
This had many people take a second look at Neville; he indeed looked older. McGonagall, who was standing next to Neville, transformed into her animagus form that everyone who had been a part of her class knew and recognized. “Now that you are certain that we are not Death eaters, I request you all to follow me. The rest of the news can be broken to them later.” she said leading them inside Hogwarts.   
Remus clutched his wife’s hand hard and followed the crowd. He spotted Fred Weasley amongst them and beckoned him over. “Know what’s going on here?” Fred asked as he approached Lupin and Tonks. They both shook their heads, not having any idea. They followed Neville and McGonagall who lead them to an unused classroom. “If you could all take some seats, the elves will serve you some refreshments” McGonagall said. Once everyone sat down and started munching on the sandwiches provided by the house elves of Hogwarts, McGonagall turned to them and said, “I know you have questions but first listen to me. After I am done, you may ask anything. Am I clear?”  
Everyone murmured an agreement. Minerva McGonagall had a way of making them feel they were back in school no matter how old they were. She then explained the situation to them and as she predicted, many were outraged; some, namely Fred Weasley was more vocal.   
“Now now Minnie. I think old age is finally taking a toll on your mind. Do you really expect us to believe you?”  
“I assure you Mister Weasley that my mind is perfectly fine” McGonagall replied, feeling offended by his insinuation of her being mad.  
“But that’s impossible Minerva” Remus interjected before Fred could infuriate her more. “No one can reawaken the dead”  
“I know Remus. Trust me when I say that I was just as shocked when this started happening. The Department of Mysteries is working on it”  
“So there are others who came back before us?” he asked in a strangled voice. If what Minerva was telling was the truth, then James, Lily, and Sirius had a chance of coming back. Tonks locked her fingers with her husband’s sensing what he was thinking. “Professor you never mentioned but how long have we been dead?” she asked suddenly. Remus tightened his hold on her, both thinking of their baby boy. They just hoped it wasn’t too long and they had missed him growing up.  
“Four years” Neville, who walked in, answered. “The aurors are on their way. Once they confirm your identity your respective families will be informed of your returning”  
“Blimey” Fred exclaimed. “Can’t believe I died and came back. The last thing I remember was Percy of all people cracking a joke!” The Lupins nodded at that. They were glad that they had this second chance with their son. “Who else do you think would be back?” Fred continued, though he was feeling sad. George, his twin, his other half had been alone for four years and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must've gone through. He hoped that these formalities would be done soon so that he could get home to his twin.  
“I don’t know Fred. We’ll have to find out once we get out from here”   
Harry, Ron and several other aurors came in carrying files that contained information given by the family members on these returnees. They set to work, questioning people and sending messages to their family to come retrieve them. Ron suddenly nudged Harry and pointed in the direction where Fred, Remus, and Tonks were sitting. They walked over to them.  
“Isn’t that Harry and Ron?” Tonks asked as she saw two aurors approaching them. Remus and Fred turned to where she was pointing and nodded. Before anyone could say a word, there was a flash of red as Ron launched himself onto his elder brother and hugged him tightly.   
“There there Ronnie” Fred said patting Ron’s back. “Never knew you’d miss me so much”  
“Git” Ron muttered. He grimaced at the nickname but didn’t say anything as he was very glad to have Fred back. Harry was having an equally emotional reunion with Remus.  
Remus was shocked when Harry hugged him but was pleased none the same. “An auror?” he questioned eyeing Harry’s robes. Harry nodded as he stepped away and embraced Tonks and Fred. He then whispered something to Ron who pulled a face but nodded. “I need to go find someone else so Ron will question you. I’ll meet you at the entrance and we can go home together” he said.  
They nodded and turned to give Ron a questioning glance. He shook his head and said “Trust me it’s better for you to not know right now” That was the truth. They would flip if they knew who Harry was going to check upon.  
Harry walked towards the Whoomping Willow. He wasn’t sure whether the person was back or not, but he had to check. He reached and monstrous tree and levitated a nearby stick onto the knot that froze the branches. Once he was sure that the tree was no longer moving, he crawled inside, cursing himself for not using the other entrance. He reached the end of the tunnel and finally stood upright. He walked over to the place where he had last seen the man and was quite happy to see him there. He snorted, imagining the look on the face of his younger self if he ever heard this.  
This got the attention of the man who turned towards Harry. The man had greasy black hair that fell like a curtain around his face; dark eyes that looked like endless tunnels, and there was dried blood on his clothes.  
“Potter” the man sneered at Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape groaned as he woke up. He was sure he was dead as no one could survive once the Dark Lord decided it was time for you to die unless you were Harry Potter. He vaguely remembered the brat approaching him in and taking the memories; memories which contained the deepest secrets of his life. He hoped it was worth it and that Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. He was still in the Shrieking Shack he realized, and when he put his hand to the wound on his neck where Nagini had bitten him, he was shocked to find that his wound was healed; he could only feel the scar there The only thing that could heal a venomous wound like this is Phoenix tears and there was neither Phoenix nor someone with Phoenix tears near him when he was attacked, he thought. He was interrupted from his inner musings by the sound of someone entering the Shack and before he even had time to pick up his wand, he found himself face to face with none other Harry Potter himself.   
“Potter” he sneered at him.   
“Professor Snape” Harry said cheerfully ignoring Snape’s sneer. “Welcome back. How nice to see you again after so long.”  
“What on earth are babbling about Potter? And why exactly are you welcoming me back?”  
“I’m welcoming you back to land of living after being dead for four years” Harry replied simply as though there was nothing weird in that statement.  
“I knew you had a deficiency of brain cells to begin with but I didn’t realize it was nonexistent. No one can come back from the dead.” Snape said, restraining himself from rolling his eyes at this atrocious hogwash that Potter was spouting. Then again the fact that this Potter looked much older than the one he saw last was suspicious to him. He was a spy after all and noticing fine details were a job requirement if you wanted to survive. His fingers slowly inched towards his wand which was in the pocket of his robes.   
“I know that. But however I am telling the truth.” Harry said. He noticed Snape going for his wand and felt that it would be best if he proved his identity first. He didn’t blame Snape for his reaction though; he too would react the same way had he been in Snape’s place.  
“You gave me some memories just before dying which showed that Lily Evans was your best friend till fifth year until you called her a derogatory name.” He said purposely referring to his mother by her maiden name. “You gave your life to Dumbledore in exchange for her safety after relaying to Voldemort the contents of the prophecy. You sent us the Sword of Gryffindor while we were camping in the Forest Of Dean along with a patronus that is the same as my mother’s.” He concluded hoping it would be enough to satisfy his former professor.  
Snape nodded but his face remained expressionless, something he had mastered over time. He hated the fact that Potter of all people knew all his secrets and that he was vulnerable with nothing left to hide. “Then pray tell me Potter, how am I alive again when I clearly remember being bitten by the Dark Lord’s snake?” he asked in the typical Snape way which clearly meant you better answer me or else…  
“Frankly speaking, even I don’t know. But I can tell you that you aren’t the first returnee nor will you be the last.”  
Snape raised an eyebrow at that. “Others have returned?”  
Harry nodded. “It all started four years after Voldemort’s defeat. The Department of Mysteries is trying to figure out why. Only people from the light side have returned though.”  
Snape scoffed and pulled up the sleeves of his left arm to show Harry the dark mark and remind him that he definitely wasn’t ‘light’. He however stared at the unblemished skin of his forearm in shock and Harry thought he had seen more emotions on Snape’s face today than he had seen in six years.   
“The Dark Mark disappeared after Voldemort’s death” Harry offered as an explanation. “And the reason you have been brought back is because you were on our side.”  
Snape nodded dumbly, feeling at a loss for words for probably the first time in his life. “Now what?” he asked Harry, not really knowing what to do with his life as he had never expected to make it through the war.   
“I need to confirm to the Ministry of your returning. Then you may do as you please. Your house at Spinner’s End still belongs to you, though it requires cleaning I guess.”  
“The Ministry is fine with roaming me around free after being known as a Death Eater and Dumbledore’s murderer?” Snape questioned.  
Harry shook his head. “I made sure to let everyone know of the truth. You are a hero to people. The Ministry even rewarded you an Order of Merlin First Class posthumously for your efforts in the war.”  
“Why?” he asked, unable to comprehend why Potter had done all that for him; he hated him.  
Harry sighed. He chose his words carefully “Look I know whatever you did was because of your love for my mother and not me. Still, the reason I’m alive and standing here today is because of you. Had you not begged Voldemort to spare my mother, I would have died along with her. I’m really grateful to you for that.”  
For the second time that day Severus Snape was rendered speechless. He never expected Potter to acknowledge him in this way; he was James Potter’s son after all. And Lily’s as well a voice in his mind that sounded annoyingly like Dumbledore reminded him. Speaking of Lily, he turned to Potter and asked “Has she come back?”  
Harry waited for a moment before answering affirmatively. “I’m sure she’d like to meet you sometime later but now we really need to get going. I can apparate you to Spinner’s End.” He offered.  
“That will not be required Potter. I am capable of apparating without splinching.” He turned with a swish of his robes and stormed out of the Shack and apparated away; thankfully not leaving any part of his body behind.  
Harry stood gaping for a moment at the spot had previously held Snape before shaking his head and walking back to Hogwarts. He hadn’t expected Snape to take up the offer. Well I better get back home soon he thought. He reached the entrance of the castle where Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Ron were waiting. Ron walked up to him and spoke quietly. “Harry is it alright if Fred goes to your place first? I need to warn everyone before… you know.” Harry instantly agreed. A sudden plan flashed to him and he said to Ron “How about we celebrate tonight? Most of them have returned and your family hasn’t met Sirius or my parents still.”  
Ron brightened at that. While he loved any excuse or occasion to celebrate, this was special. “I’ll tell Hermione about it. She’s still expecting you all for dinner”  
“Do that before she starts her preparation or else she will have my hide for not informing her earlier.”   
Ron chuckled and clapped Harry on the back. “No worries mate. Potter Manor?” he asked.  
Harry nodded as that was the only place big enough to fit their extremely large extended family. They then walked to where the others were waiting and informed them of the plan, to which they instantly agreed. They exited the Hogwarts wards and Ron made a portkey which took all of them to Harry’s cottage.   
When they entered the cottage, they were greeted with the sound of a child squealing loudly with laughter. They walked in to the scene of Teddy riding on Padfoot as if he was a horse not a dog while James, Lily and Ginny watched on with fond smiles. Teddy had a tight hold on the dog’s fur was enjoying the ride very much. Teddy spotted his godfather and ran to him shouting “Doggie give me ride.” However he, being the son of Nymphadora ‘Klutz’ Tonks couldn’t walk on a flat on a flat a surface without finding something to trip on. Harry caught him before he fell and tossed him in air. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked his Godson who was nodding enthusiastically.   
Remus, it seemed hadn’t registered the fact that the kid was his son. He stood motionless, staring at his three dead friends. Sirius turned back to his human form and went to Remus and gave him a hug and patted him on his back. “Congrats Mooney old boy. I see you finally took my advice to heart” he said indicating to his hand that was interlocked with his cousin’s. Remus who seemed to have gone into shock didn’t respond even when Sirius snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to grab his attention, James and Sirius shared a glance before shouting “Chocolate!” This brought the werewolf out of his shock as he unconsciously shouted back “James! Sirius! Don’t you dare touch my chocolate!” Remus, realizing what has just happened came to a standstill and stared at the faces of his best friends. They were both smirking at him, the same way they did when they were in school. Wordlessly all three of them engulfed each other in a three way hug, each gripping the other as a lifeline. The Marauders were finally reunited.  
Once they stepped apart Lily went forward to welcome Remus whispering her congratulations and a very smug I told you so while Ginny did the same with Tonks.  
Ginny suddenly shrieked when she spotted Fred and launched herself on to him and sobbed hard on his shoulder. “There there Gin-Gin” said Fred as he patted his sister’s back.

Harry had quietly slipped away with his godson. Teddy was naturally confused and he wanted to explain as much as he could to his godson before letting him meet his parents. He took him to Teddy’s room and set him on the bed. He sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair wondering how he should explain this to his four year godson. He looked down at him and said “Teddy you know that your mama and dada were sent away to far off place by a very bad Wizard.” He said and Teddy nodded in confusion. His Gran and Uncle Harry had told him this when he asked them where his mama and dada were. Harry slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to him and said “You know that when you do something wrong, you're punished” when he got another nod in return he continued. “Exactly like that, magic decided to punish the bad Wizard as too many good people like mine and your mama and dada, uncle Fred and many more were hurt and sent away by the bad Wizard. So she brought them back from that place” he finished fervently hoping that he understood enough for now. The rest could be explained when he was older.   
“Did magic bring back my mama and dada?” Teddy asked his godfather. He was feeling very excited. He would also have a mama and dada like Vicky and everyone else. At Harry’s nod, his excitement went up higher and he started bouncing on the bed asking where they were. “They are downstairs. Would you like to meet them?” Teddy agreed instantly and got off the bed. Harry laughed good naturedly at his godson’s excitement and picked him up and carried him downstairs. When they were able to enter the living room, Teddy clutched Harry’s robes tighter and his hair turned black and messy to match Harry’s; a sign that he was nervous or scared. Harry placed a calming hand on Teddy’s back and whispered soothingly in his ears to calm down. He put him down and said “Why don’t you wait here while I go bring them?”  
He was shocked to find Remus completely normal, with no animal parts sticking out of anywhere and he looked perfectly proportionate. “No pranks?” he questioned his father and godfather who just shrugged sadly and pointed towards Lily who was engrossed in a conversation with the other two ladies. Remus looked relieved at that but he knew it was not over; they would prank him sometime or the other. Best be on your guard always he thought to himself.   
He cleared his throat and said. “Remus, Tonks, there’s someone who wants to meet you”  
They turned their attention to Harry and saw a little emerge. They boy had messy black hair exactly like Harry’s and if they didn’t know better, they would’ve thought him to be Harry’s son. However on close inspection Remus found that Teddy’s face was heart shaped just like his mother’s. Tonks knelt in front of him with tears falling down her eyes and said “Wotcher Teddy”  
Teddy stared at the woman who was his mother. She had bubblegum pink colour hair and she was crying. He gave his godfather a questioning glance who nodded. He took a step forward and hesitantly muttered “Mama?” Tonks nodded at that, tears still leaking from her eyes. She extended her arms and Teddy ran in to them, hugging his mother for the first time. Tonks too relished the moment, hugging her son tightly to her and sobbing. Teddy’s hair changed colour to match his mother’s. She then turned to her husband who was watching from the side and beckoned him forward. “Come say hi to your son Remus.”   
Before Remus even had the chance to say anything, Teddy bolted to his father and hugged his legs with a cry of “Daddy!”   
Remus closed his eyes savoring being called daddy. This was something he had always wanted but never thought to be possible. He bent down and scooped his son and hugged him tightly saying, “Hello Teddy” He watched as his son’s hair changed colours again, this time turning sandy brown to match his.   
There wasn’t a dry eye in room during this reunion. Lily and Ginny were crying silently on their respective partners’ shoulders. The men too looked like crying themselves especially James and Sirius, as they knew important this was Remus. The moment was broken by the arrival of an owl. Harry took the letter from the owl who just hooted and flew back without even waiting to accept some treats. He opened the letter which was from a fellow auror, Richard Smith addressed to Ron and him. Ron went over and read the letter over Harry’s shoulder.  
Potter and Weasley  
More returnees have been retrieved and they are awaiting their families here at the Ministry. I believe two of them are Weasley’s uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett. The others are Ted Tonks and Regulus Black. We tried contacting Mrs. Tonks, but it seems she is unavailable. Do come here and sort it out.  
Smith.  
This would make Andy’s day, he thought. Ron was staring at his uncles’ names in shocked. He didn’t really remember them; he was very young when they died but he had heard stories about them. Harry quickly penned an affirmative reply and turned to Sirius. He needed to inform his godfather about his brother’s death before bring him here. “Sirius could I talk to you for a second?”  
Sirius who was still teasing Remus and Tonks looked at Harry and nodded. He followed Harry to the dining room and said “What’s wrong?”  
“How much do you know about your brother’s death?” he asked, figuring that was the best way to bring up the topic.  
Sirius stared dumbstruck at Harry for a moment before answering. “Not much” he said and rubbed a hand over his face. “One day I got the news that he was killed because he tried getting out of the Death Eater business. His death is still a mystery.”  
Harry could hear guilt and bitterness in Sirius' voice as he talked about his brother. Sirius looked at Harry and suddenly said “He’s back, isn’t he?”   
Harry nodded and said “I won’t give you the details about his death; it’s his story. All I can tell you is that he died a hero’s death trying to bring down Voldemort. I’m bringing him here”  
Sirius nodded dumbly still thinking about his brother’s death as Harry and Ron left for the Ministry.

Ministry Of Magic, Auror Headquarters.  
“Potter, Weasley” Smith called out. “They are waiting in the sitting room”  
Harry and Ron went to the sitting room and saw four people. Two were redheads and clearly twins who had looks very similar to the ones Fred and George usually wore. They were conversing with a fair haired and big bellied man who was Ted Tonks. The third was Regulus Black whom they recognized from the pictures in Grimmauld Place; he was a smaller and less handsome version of Sirius.

Harry cleared his throat to announce his arrival and all four of them turned to him. Ted Tonks instantly recognized him and said “Harry”

“Mr. Tonks, welcome back” he turned to the other three and introduced himself. “I'm Harry Potter and this Ron Weasley”  
“Weasley” one of the twins asked.  
“As in our sister’s husband Arthur Weasley’s son” the other continued.

Ron nodded. “Which munchkin are you?” Fabian asked.  
“The sixth” Ron answered.  
“Ah Ron. I remember. You –”  
“– Were only –  
– A year when we –   
– last saw you.” They finished together and clapped their nephew on the back. Ron groaned. His uncles reminded him of Fred and George; they now had to deal with two, no three pairs of twins if you count Sirius and James who were pranksters. Merlin help us! He thought.

“I guess we should get going. People are waiting for us” Harry said.  
They all agreed except Regulus who was feeling extremely uncomfortable and out of place. “Sirius is waiting for you in my house” Harry told him.  
Regulus was stunned at that. His brother and he hadn’t had a civil conversation in years. He was glad and hoped he could bridge the gap between them.

Sirius waited impatiently for Harry to return with his brother. Finally after what seemed hours, the floo activated and Harry stepped out, followed by his brother. When their eyes met, Sirius saw hope along with hesitance in his brother’s eyes. Sirius gave Regulus a small smile. That was it for Regulus. He went to his brother and hugged him tightly; something which Sirius reciprocated, both thinking about how many years it had been since they last hugged. “I'm so sorry for leaving you alone Reggie” Sirius mumbled to his brother. The only thing he regretted when was ran away was leaving his brother alone. When he got to know that his brother had become a Death Eater, the guilt had worsened. “It’s okay Siri. We can talk about it later.” Both using their childhood nicknames for the other. Everything was not sorted in that moment; however the start was made.   
Meanwhile Ginny and Fred reconciled with their uncles, while Tonks did the same with her father. Ted was happy to meet his grandson and was happier to know that he was named after him.  
After all the introductions and emotional reunions, Harry informed them of his idea of the party, which was well received. Soon the planning began.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron went off to inform and make sure that all his family attended the dinner. He even forced Charlie to return home from Romania. Meanwhile Harry and the others went to Potter Manor and started planning for the party. Not that they had much to do; once Winky got news of the party, she went overdrive in her preparations and no one dared to cross her path. Hermione had also taken off early and she was currently engrossed in a discussion with Remus.  
“… You can work now Remus. After the war the entire anti werewolf regulations were over turned and now they are now given just as much rights as any other person. I'm sure Minerva would love to have you back. I know I would surely want you back as my teacher.”  
“I’ll talk to Minerva and see what can be done” he said. He knew he needed a job now that he had a family to support and he wanted to give his son the best of everything. “Kingsley seems to be doing well as the Minister” he commented.  
Hermione nodded. “Very well in fact. He was nominated as the temporary Minister but he was unanimously voted as the Minister as everyone was happy with him.”  
“That’s good. We need someone like him as the minister” Tonks piped in. She knew Kingsley very well having been fellow aurors and his calm and composed personality along with his sincerity were exactly the qualities needed in an effective minister and leader. She was currently playing with Teddy, teaching him how to control his metamorphosis. Remus sat next to her with an around her looking very peaceful.   
Harry watched Tonks play Teddy with a smile. He was glad that Tonks was back and could teach Teddy tricks about his skill. Ginny came and stood next to him and put her head on her his shoulder. He automatically wrapped and arm and kissed her temple.  
“They look so happy” she said, looking at the Lupins.  
“I know. You can’t imagine how happy I am to see them like this.”  
Ginny was about to reply when a pop alerted all of their attention. Harry had tears in his eyes when he saw what, or rather who had created the noise. “Dobby” he whispered softly kneeling down before the elf who had died because of him.   
“Harry Potter” the elf squeaked. He had woken up near his grave at Shell Cottage and his first instinct was to find Harry and hence his magic had brought him to Potter Manor.   
Harry engulfed Dobby in a tight hug lifting the elf off his feet. Dobby was shocked and resisted the hug. “Harry Potter must not hug Dobby. Dobby is not worth…”  
Harry cut off the elf. “Of course you're worth it Dobby. You're my friend and a very brave one too.”  
Dobby burst in to tears hearing that. “Harry Potter is so great. He calls Dobby the house elf his friend.”  
Harry chuckled and moved away allowing Hermione to hug Dobby. Ron also followed suit, leaving Dobby rather astonished at being welcomed with so much love. He then went on a rant about the humility and modesty of the great Harry Potter and his Wheezy and Ms. Grangy much to amusement of the others. “And yet get only Harry’s name right” Ron muttered fondly to Dobby who blushed rather cutely. Harry summoned Winky and asked her to look after Dobby and allow him to help her much to delight of Dobby.  
“That’s one strange and eccentric elf” James commented once Dobby left.  
“I know. But he’s a great friend.” Harry replied. His father was right; Dobby was one of a kind.   
Lily smiled proudly at her son, glad that he was one of those wizards who treated everyone equally and with respect.   
Harry gave Dobby a fond smile as he watched him join Winky in the preparations. He felt vibrations in his pocket and took out the galleon that Hermione had charmed with the protean charm for the DA. He saw words form on it and it read, Need to speak urgently. Location? NL.  
Harry frowned at the message. He tapped his wand and watched as the letters Potter Manor appeared on the coin. Neville was quick in his reply. Will be there in 5 mins.  
“What’s that Harry?” Lily asked indicating to the coin.  
“This is one of Hermione’s mater pieces. We used it to communicate about the DA” Harry replied.  
“DA?” she asked intrigued.   
“That’s the rebel group you started in fifth year” Sirius asked.  
“Rebel group?” Lily and James asked, though in different tones. James was grinning, happy that his son had some Marauder genes in him and Lily was exasperated at the thought. She gave her husband a look that clearly said it’s all your fault James Potter. James winked at her in return, still grinning from ear to ear.   
“Ummm… well…” Harry stammered nervously. He looked around for help but everyone else was busy laughing at his plight. Neville’s arrival however saved him from answering. “Neville’s here.” He shouted and ran out to the front yard where Neville was waiting.   
“Neville as in Neville Longbottom? Frank and Alice’s son?” Lily asked. Alice was her best friend in school and they had both spent the majority of their pregnancy together. She remembered Neville being born one day before Harry and the two boys were playmates.  
“Where are they? I want to meet Alice.” Lily exclaimed happily.  
Everyone who knew what had become of the Longbottoms looked at her sadly. Lily eyed each one of them for an explanation but no one would meet her eyes. Finally Remus cleared his throat and told her. Lily gasped on hearing that and tears openly fell from her eyes. James hugged her tightly trying to soothe her. She cried harder in to her husband’s chest for her best friend. Abruptly she stopped and turned to Hermione. “Do you think whatever brought us back will help them?” she asked beseechingly. Hermione shook her sadly as she leaned closer to Ron who had an arm around her. “I’m sorry Lily but I really don’t know.”  
Lily nodded sadly and said “I’d like to go meet them at St. Mungos.”  
James and surprisingly Sirius agreed instantly. Sirius was upset that the people who were responsible for their current condition was unfortunately one of his family. And truth be told, he was rather fond Alice. She was a bubbly girl and he enjoyed the verbal spar they used to indulge in. and obviously once they all joined the order, they were equivalent to family.   
“No need for that mum” Harry said as he entered listening to the last part.   
“Why not?” Lily questioned instantly.  
“Because Evans” a new voice said. “I have come to meet you myself”  
They all turned to see a very happy and bubbly looking woman who had the same round face as Neville. She looked so much livelier than when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had last seen her. Frank stood next to her, also looking much healthier than before.   
“It’s Potter now” Lily muttered.  
“Never know why that happened” Alice said shaking her head at her friend.  
Both stood staring at each other before bursting into giggles like school girls and they ran and hugged each other. Soon the Marauders and Frank found themselves a part of the hug.   
Hermione went up to Neville and gave him a tight squeeze. “When did this happen?” she asked. “Today” Neville replied. “I was at work when the Healer called. I assumed the worst but when I got there…” he was very emotional. Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Neville smiled gratefully. If there was anyone who understood how he feeling, it was Harry. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling him.  
Once they had reunited, Lily and Alice sat down to catch up. Lily saw a young man, looking very much like Alice talking to Harry and the others. “Oh my!” exclaimed. “Is that Neville?” she asked her friend. Alice nodded. “Haven’t you met him still?”  
Lily shook her head. “We just came back yesterday and we haven’t had much time to talk as others started coming back.”  
“I’m glad you're back Lils. I was so upset when I heard…” she trailed off. Shaking her head, she changed the topic. “Come; let’s go introduce you to my son.” She said and dragged Lily towards where Neville and the others were conversing.   
“Neville” she said. “This is Lily Potter, my best friend”  
“Hello Mrs. Potter” Neville smiled politely at Lily and offered his hand to shake.   
Alice started laughing loudly and her son gave her a bemused look.   
“Please Neville. Call me Aunt Lily. That’s what you used to call me when you were a kid” Lily answered when Alice didn’t stop laughing.   
Neville didn’t mind that his mother was laughing at his expense. On the contrary, he was very ecstatic. He had spent years seeing no emotion on her face that this was very welcome. “Ok Aunt Lily” he said to his mother’s best friend.   
Lily turned to Harry and said, “Harry, do you mind if they join us for dinner?”  
“Of course not mum.” He replied. Lily beamed at her son and pulled away a still laughing Alice to where the Marauders, Frank, and Regulus were chatting. Both the Black brothers had incessantly apologized on behalf of their deranged cousin until Alice finally snapped and threatened hex them with some new spells she had created. They both eyed her wand warily and relented; she was one of the best aurors of her time.  
The floo activated announcing the arrival of Andromeda Tonks. She was perplexed when Harry asked her to come to the Potter Manor instead of their cottage. He had not revealed anything, no matter how hard she had grilled him. She was hence surprised to see her grandson sitting on her once dead son in law’s lap, playing with her pink haired daughter while her husband watched on. Andromeda had always prided herself to being a strong woman. She had always held her head high, no matter the hardships she faced, but seeing her dead family alive again, she broke down. She ran up to her husband who had stood up on seeing her and buried herself in his arms. “Ted! I missed you so much”  
“’Dromeda. You look as lovely as ever” Ted said looking down at his wife. He then bent down and swiftly kissed her.   
“Wotcher Mum” Tonks said.  
“Nymphadora” she said and hugged her daughter. Tonks made a face at being addressed by the proper name but for once did not protest. “Thank you for looking after Teddy” she said.  
Andromeda snorted very unladylike at that. “He may be your son but he is my grandson as well. Of course I would take care of him” she said.  
“Still it means a lot to us” Remus said from his place next to Tonks. Andy rolled her eyes at her son in law and stepped forward to hug him as well. She also smacked him around the head and said “Don’t be silly” She then proceeded to sit next to her husband and relax.  
Soon afternoon faded in to evening and it was almost time for dinner. Everyone was dressed and sat awaiting the arrival of the guests. The returnees were waiting in the dining hall as Harry thought it better to give them some sort of warning in advance. He hoped Fred’s ribs were strong enough to withstand the force of the hug that Molly would bestow upon him.   
Molly Weasley, the ever punctual woman, was the first to arrive, followed by her husband. She gave Harry a hug and asked, “Why did you want us here Harry Dear?”  
“Just a minute Molly. Let everyone else arrive. I don’t want to repeat myself.”  
She nodded and soon enough the rest of the Weasleys arrived. Once he was sure everyone was there, Harry cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to have called you on such short notice but I have some important news.”   
“Did you knock up my sister?” George, who was sitting with his arm draped around Angelina Johnson, asked before Harry could explain.  
Caught off track by this question Harry could only gape while Ginny blushed crimson. “I… What… no…” he said the last word forcefully. George laughed at Harry’s reaction and said “Jeez Harry, I was just kidding. You looked like someone had clubbed your head with a beater’s bat” Still, his laughter was not as whole as it was before Fred’s death. While everyone mourned Fred, George was the worst. It had been months before George had even looked at the mirror, always downing himself in firewhiskey. After what seemed like ages, George had finally recovered a wee bit and started working on the Joke Shop that was his and Fred’s dream again. Slowly, thanks to Angelina Johnson who was currently sitting next to him, he had emerged out of his shell even more. But they all knew that George would never be whole again; not without his other half.  
“Why did you call us then?” Charlie asked. “Ron pestered me that it was necessary for me to come all the way from Romania” he glared at his youngest brother who shrugged.  
“That would be because the more handsome twin of the famous Gred and Forge duo is back” Fred said as he stood leaning against the door frame casually his arms folded.. The effect was instant. Everyone gasped in shock. They all knew about people returning but…  
“Fred. Oh Fred… my baby…” Molly hugged Fred so hard that Harry was sure his ribs had cracked. “Ow mum. Careful” Fred said, though he happily hugged her back. One by one all of his brothers came to welcome him along with a very pregnant Fleur. He met Bill and Fleur’s first child, Victoire Weasley, who was born exactly a year after the battle. She muttered a quick hello and ran off to where her best friend Teddy Lupin was. Percy stepped in next looking hesitant as to how he would be received. Fred rolled his eyes and clapped his third eldest brother on the back “C’mon now Perce. Won’t you say hello?” Instead of saying hello, Percy following his mother’s example crushed Fred to him. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault that you died.”  
“Don’t be silly Perce. I heard you crack a joke; that was enough to kill me anyway” he joked. Percy gave him a watery smile and let go.   
“Georgie…” Fred said kneeling in front of his twin who had not moved an inch since he came. He was sitting with his head bowed down. Gently, he put his fingers under his head a lifted his head. George’s eyes were red with tears and he was staring at Fred as though he would disappear any moment. “Freddie” he croaked. “Are you really back?”  
Everyone who knew Fred and George was shocked at their behavior. They had never seen this side of the twins as they were always busy laughing and making other people laugh as well. They all looked away and slowly backed out into the dining room giving them privacy. This reunion was different from the others and they were not comfortable witnessing such a private moment.  
“Yeah it’s me.” Fred said comfortingly. He wanted to joke but looking at his twin’s face, he decided against it. He could still read his twin as well as before and he didn’t like the look on his brother’s face one bit. He hugged George tightly trying to assure him that he was there. George gripped Fred tightly and said “Don’t you dare disappear on me again.”   
“I promise.” Fred said solemnly. “Ok. No more crying now. I can’t handle any more emotional stuff today” Fred said, trying to distract both George and himself. “You and Angie huh?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows, remembering his brother sit next to her rather closely. For the first time George Weasley blushed. Fred smirked at him, clearly amused by it. “Well done Georgie.”  
George rolled his eyes. “Where are the others?” he asked looking around the empty room.   
“The dining room I suppose; that’s where the others were.”  
“Others?” George asked.  
“I’m not the only one who is back. C’mon let’s go” and both of them went to the dining room.

Harry led the others to the dining hall and quickly cast a silencing charm on the room. Sure enough an ear splitting shriek was heard from Molly as she spotted her twin brothers. After sobbing her heart out on them, she went to Sirius and shocked him by hugging him. “I’m sorry for all the rude things I said to you Sirius.” She said.   
Sirius saw Regulus and James snickering at him and he glared at him as he tried to placate her. “That’s alright Molly. I was rather nasty myself.”  
“Mum, dad this is Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, these are my parents” Harry said introducing them.  
Lily hugged Molly in gratitude. “Thank you so much for all that you have done for Harry.” She said sincerely while James nodded next to her.  
“It’s no problem at all. He’s such a wonderful boy.” Molly replied.

“Yes Harry dear – Fred teased as he entered.   
– such a wonderful boy – George continued.  
– always minds his manners –   
– unlike…”   
“That’s enough you both” Harry said, though all were smiling. They hadn’t heard the twin talk in long and the spark in George's eye that had died with Fred was rekindled.  
Ron’s grumbling stomach caught their attention and they all took their places as dinner was served. When Dobby entered, Bill and Fleur recognizing him as the elf that was buried near their home thanked him for saving the trio’s life. Dobby was so overwhelmed with all the praise and love he was getting that he flapped his bat like ears and burst in to tears. After they had managed to calm him down, dinner continued peacefully, bar the teasing and joking by the pranksters who I’m sure need not be named.  
Once dinner was done, Fred and the Prewett twins followed the other Weasleys minus Ron and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow with the promise of returning soon. Molly had insisted that they stay with her as she was not ready to let them out of her sight yet. Andromeda and Ted left soon after, while Remus and Tonks stayed back. Lily it seems had forced Alice to stay back as well. They all moved to the living room to relax.   
“This reminds of school” Sirius muttered, reminiscing their school days. They were all in the same way they used to be when they relaxed in the Gryffindor common room; James lying on the couch on Lily’s lap, Alice with her head on Frank’s shoulder, Remus buried inside some book expect with Tonks now leaning into him and Sirius sprawled out on the rug. The others nodded, each remembering how carefree those days were.  
“Harry you still haven’t told us about your school days.” Lily told her son.  
“How about we start from tomorrow?” he gave in knowing there was no escape. Lily nodded happily, satisfied with the answer. She then turned to Alice and said, “Why don’t you and Frank stay as well? That way we could hear Neville’s story as well.”  
“Good idea Lils. They seem to be friends so we can listen to it together.” Alice said and looked at her son who shyly nodded. Neville was worried about what his parents would think of him and his lack of skills during his first few years. “Which houses are you all in?” she asked, unaware of her son’s internal musing.  
“Gryffindor” they all chorused proudly. James whooped proudly, happy that his son was a Lion just like him. “Play quidditch Harry?” he asked. It was something that he had been extremely curious about. He let out another whoop when Harry nodded. “Which position? Do you play on the house? Are you any good?” he questioned continuously bouncing in his seat with excitement.   
Everyone who had seen Harry Potter play snorted at that. He wasn’t just any good; he was brilliant and a natural.  
“Prongs the kid’s much better than you at flying” Sirius said.  
“He got in to the team in his first year as a seeker and was made Captain in his sixth” Ron added.   
James stared at his son who was embarrassed with all the praise he was getting gob smacked. He opened and closed his mouth in the perfect imitation of a goldfish before yelling “My son is the best!”  
Everyone chuckled at the typical James Potter reaction  
They chatted about mindless things and Sirius took it upon himself to regale all the embarrassing stories of James and Lily and their “Romance” that had all of them in stitches. He even shared certain secrets about Alice and Frank that had Neville turning green while the others howled in laughter and the said couple blushed.   
Hermione suddenly looked at time and gasped. “Oh my! It’s already one. We really should get going.” She looked at her boyfriend who nodded and got up to leave.  
Harry stopped them and said, “Why don’t you guys stay here; we have enough of room” he lowered his voice and continued “Besides, I’ll need you be here while I tell them” he indicated to his parents “about my adventures”  
Hermione shared a glance with Ron and they communicated in their strange wordless way before turning to Harry and nodding. “We’re also taking the week off. We’ll go to get our things and will be back first thing in the morning.” Ron explained when Harry gave them a blank look.  
“How you two can communicate like that is beyond my understanding” he mumbled. Ron just smiled and pulled Hermione closer and kissed her temple. Hermione looked up and gazed at Ron fondly and with so much love. “Save that for later you love birds” Harry said smiling at his best friends. They had been in love with each other for ages but neither had had the guts to tell the other. They had danced around each other for years when Hermione finally took the matter in her hands and kissed Ron in the middle of the final battle. That had broken all the shackles between them and the two had been inseparable since then. They still bickered and fought, they wouldn’t be Ron and Hermione if they didn’t but they made up sooner and the sexual tension between them had dissipated.  
After the goodbyes and hugs, Ron and Hermione flooed back to their home and the others retired for the night; they had a huge day ahead.   
“Don’t worry Harry. We’re all there for you. Everything will be fine” Ginny said as she noticed that Harry was tensed when they got in to bed. “Thanks love” he smiled at her. He was wary of reliving all those horrific memories but he knew he would be able to do it with his friends by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I had tests because of which I couldn't post sooner. Hope you enjoy it.

The next morning came rather early in Harry’s opinion. As much as he didn’t want to relive all those memories again, he knew it was necessary. He went down and found his parents, Sirius, and Remus already at the breakfast table. A few moments later, Regulus, Neville, Alice, and Frank joined them followed by Tonks who was carrying a grumpy Teddy.  
“Shall we go shopping first?” Harry asked his parents who desperately needed clothes.  
“And wands” James added. He was feeling very exposed without one.  
“I think we ought to go shopping as well” Alice said indicating to Frank and her. “All our old clothes are out of fashion” she added.  
“A shopping trip it is!” Lily exclaimed excitedly while the males groaned, a single thought running through their minds not shopping!  
“Honestly!” Lily rolled her eyes at the uniform reaction. “You need new clothes. You can’t go around in that” she said pointing to the borrowed clothes her husband was wearing.  
“Alright alright!” he relented; he did need clothes.  
In the end everyone decided to go on the much needed shopping trip before Harry could begin to regale the stories of his school years. Sirius and Remus, who had a basic idea of it, were dreading Lily’s reaction. “I think you should keep some calming draughts at hand” Sirius whispered to Harry. “I already have a few” he replied, though he hoped they wouldn’t be necessary.   
Harry sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione, asking them to come to Diagon Alley. He then turned to Remus and Tonks and said, “What about Teddy? I don’t think it would be right for him to…” he trailed. They nodded in understanding. “We’ll leave him at my mother’s” Tonks said. She wasn’t ready to part with her son just yet but she knew that the stories Harry would tell were most definitely not for a four year old. “Teddy, do you mind staying with grandma for a few days?” she asked her son who was perched on her lap. Teddy looked at his mother with wide eyes filled with tears.   
“Mama leaving Teddy again?” he asked and burst into tears. He clung onto Tonks tightly refusing to let go of her. Tonks patted Teddy on the back and tried to reassure him that they were not leaving. However this had no effect on the distraught toddler who snuggled deeper into his mother’s embrace.  
“Teddy” Remus began. He knelt down next to Tonks seat and beckoned Teddy to him. Teddy went willing into his father’s arms and clung onto him with equal vigor. “Ssshh…” he said trying to calm his son “Mama and dada are not going anywhere Teddy. Look at me” he said as he adjusted his position so that Teddy could look up at Remus. “Do you love your grandma?” Teddy nodded. “Now that we have come back and you are going to stay with us, your grandma will be alone again, and she will miss you a lot. And we also need to make sure everything is perfect for you before you move in with us, don’t we?” again a nod. “So I want you to be a big boy for me and stay with your grandma and look after her for a few. I promise we’ll pick you up as soon as we are done. Won’t we mama?” He asked Tonks who nodded. “Of course” she said. “We can’t stay without our Teddy bear for long, can we?”  
Teddy nodded but still looked sad. Remus felt something tug on his heart strings at seeing his son this way. “How about this, I promise that we will come and visit every evening.”  
This had the desired effect as Teddy looked up at his father and said, “I will be a big boy and stay with grandma”  
“I know you will bud. Now let’s go shopping before you go to your grandma. Is there anything you specially want?” Remus asked. Teddy thought for a moment before he broke in to a grin. “Chocolate” he said.  
Remus too grinned at this while everyone else burst into peals of laughter. Both father and son looked expectantly at Tonks, with similar expressions of excitement that Tonks sighed. “Alright you can have chocolate”  
“Yay” Teddy exclaimed and hi fived Remus. “Let’s go get you dressed” Tonks said and they both went off to get dressed.  
Remus looked at the smirking faces of his friends and groaned. They were never going to let this down, he thought. “Welcome Moony” James said “to the joys of fatherhood” He then promptly started laughing again joined by Sirius.   
“Enough both you” Lily shouted and they stopped at once. “Go get ready” she barked at the rest who scrambled away quickly. “You handled that very well Remus” she said to Remus softly. He smiled at her and said, “Thanks Lils” Lily squeezed his hand and went off to get ready.  
Remus entered the room he shared with Tonks and Teddy to find them goofing around. Teddy, who was currently naked waist up, was sitting on the bed laughing at his mother who was making funny faces. He leaned against the door frame and surveyed this scene and thanked his lucky stars for giving him such a wonderful family.  
“Daddy” Teddy squealed, having spotted his father. “Mama funny” he pointed to Tonks whose nose resembled a pig snout.  
“Indeed she is” he said as he picked his son up and swung him in the air. Tonks put her hands on her hips and looked at her husband with a mock stern look. “Funny am I?” she asked her husband who was grinning devilishly at her. “I’ll show you funny” she muttered and proceeded to tickle Remus in the exact places where she knew him to be ticklish. Remus gave a very unmanly squeal as his wife attacked him in a tickle war. Finally, using his werewolf strength Remus pinned her to the bed underneath him and grinned down at Tonks. She too grinned back as he leaned in to kiss her.  
“Icky” Teddy said from the side where he sat watching his parents.  
“Icky?” Tonks asked.  
Teddy nodded. “Mama Daddy icky”   
Tonks caught him and gave him a very sloppy kiss which caused him to scream “Mama icky” again. The family finally got ready and went downstairs where everyone was waiting.  
“Ron and Hermione won’t be joining us in Diagon Alley. I've asked them to be here by lunch time” Harry said as he made a portkey that dropped them off at a deserted corner of Diagon Alley. They quickly made their way to Gringotts and took out gold from their respective vaults. Before they exited, Harry stopped them and said “I need to warn you that you will attract a lot of attention.”   
“Not an issue Harry” James said. “We are the Marauders, we are used to attention”  
Sirius however looked doubtful and uneasy. This was the first time in over 14 years that he would be out in the open and amongst crowds. It made him very uneasy after spending years in isolation. Regulus, who was standing next to his brother placed a comforting arm on his shoulder and quietly said “It’s alright Siri. Take a deep breath and relax” The Black brothers had stayed up later than the others and sorted out a few of their differences. Sirius smiled at his younger brother in thanks.   
They stepped out of Gringotts and walked to towards Madam Malkins to pick up robes. There was a gush of whispers as people recognized them and started pointing and commenting. Maybe coming in a large crowd was not a good idea Harry thought. Suddenly there was flash of light as someone snapped their picture. A horde of reporters soon pounced on them firing questions at rapid pace.  
“Harry Potter, how are you feeling now that your parents are back?”  
“Mrs. Potter did you really sacrifice yourself to save your son?”  
“Sirius Black, is it true that you were sent to Azkaban without a trial?”  
The questions continued and Tonks finally lost her temper. Her hair turned a deep shade of red. “Quiet” she screamed over the crowd, looking like the auror who was Mad Eye Moody’s protégé. All the reporters and bystanders were shocked to hear her. “Yes Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her son like any good mother would. Yes Sirius Black was shipped off to Azkaban without a trial and is innocent of all charges. Harry is feeling what you all would feel had your parents died when you were one and came back alive suddenly when you are twenty two. Now that I have answered your questions, we would like to return to our shopping without any disturbance.” She stressed on the last bit to make sure they got the message. Everyone was sporting a sheepish looks as they muttered apologies and walked away.   
Impressed with the way Tonks handled the situation, the others thanked her and continued their shopping. Many passersby gave them looks but luckily didn’t disturb them. They first went to Madam Malkins where they all picked up clothes, both wizard and muggle.   
Once shopping for clothes was done James wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while Lily wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts. The group decided to split with Lily, Neville, and Frank heading towards the bookstore and the rest went towards the Quidditch store. After pulling an ogling James from quidditch supplies, the group finally went home.   
Ron and Hermione were already there waiting so everyone went off to drop their shopping bags in their rooms before lunch. Harry paced around nervously, running a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong Harry?” Hermione asked.  
“I’m nervous” he confided quietly.   
“Oh Harry!” Hermione said as she wrapped him a tight hug. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and Ginny rubbed his back trying to comfort him.   
“We’ll help you Harry. You're not alone.” Ginny said.  
Harry smiled at them, glad he had such wonderful friends.   
“I think we need to call your family as well” Harry said to Ron and Ginny.  
“Why on earth would you want to do that?” Ron asked.  
“They deserve to know Ron; especially about the hunt” Harry replied. They had given everyone a garbled version of the truth and Harry felt that they deserved the truth.  
“Bloody Hell. Mum’s gonna murder me” Ron exclaimed as he fell back on a chair with a look of horror on his face.  
“Don’t be so dramatic Ron” Hermione admonished.  
“’Mione this is my mum. I’m not at all being dramatic. I’ll be lucky if I survive this week”   
Hermione rolled her eyes and asked Harry to call them. Harry went to do just that as the others slowly started descending down the stairs. They had a quick lunch and slowly all the Weasleys including Charlie, who had decided that he needed to know the on goings of his siblings’ lives, along with the Prewett twins joined them. Remus had dropped Teddy off at Andromeda’s where Bill and Fleur had left little Victoire as well. Everyone settled down in the living room of Potter Manor and looked expectantly at Harry.   
Harry cleared his throat and started his tale.


	9. Harry's tale - Year 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> First of all my sincere apologies for the delay. I have a hair line fracture in the left hand due to which I'm unable to finish the chapters on time. I'm having my friend do the typing part for me but it is rather painful to write with a fractured hand, even if it isn’t your preferred one. Henceforth, the frequency of updates is going to less. I aim at weekly updates and hope to keep up with it.

“I met Ron and Hermione on the train” Harry started. Lily unconsciously leaned forward, totally engrossed in the story. “And Neville as well” he added. “Ron and I clicked off whereas it took a while for us to become friends with Hermione”  
“Really?” asked an astonished Molly. She, like everyone else was gaping at the three in shock. Considering how inseparable the three were, they had all assumed that they had been friends from the beginning.  
“Yeah” Neville answered. He clearly remembered the first few days of their first year. “In fact Harry and Ron couldn’t stand Hermione. They were constantly fighting.”  
“Then how on earth did you become friends?” James asked.  
“They saved me from a troll” Hermione said nonchalantly, as though there was nothing strange about two eleven year old boys saving her from a fully grown mountain troll.  
“A troll!” both Lily and Molly screeched causing their respective sons to wince.   
“Ronald Weasley, why haven’t I heard about this before?” Molly asked clutching her heart.  
“Umm… mum… actually I…” Ron stammered, not knowing how to answer his mother. He could see his Fred and George sniggering at his predicament and was tempted to give them a finger but he didn’t think it would help his current situation.   
“Don’t you laugh Harry James Potter!” Lily screamed at her sniggering son. This caused Harry to look at his mother warily. She looked so similar to Mrs. Weasley. “Do you know how lucky you both are to be sitting here right now?” Lily demanded.  
“Indeed they are” a new voice said. “Minnie” James exclaimed looking at his favorite teacher. He was expecting a scolding for calling her Minnie but was shocked when the usually stern Professor stepped forward and hugged him whispering about how good it was to have him back. She did the same with Sirius and Remus, who were just as shocked as James, Sirius more than Remus.   
“Professor, not that I mind having you here, but may I know the reason for your visit?” Harry said in a way he hoped wasn’t rude, after the rather emotional reunion between McGonagall and her former pupils.   
“I’m no longer your Professor Harry, you may call me Minerva” she said. “The reason I am here is to give you this” She pulled out a basin that was very familiar to Harry. “I assume you are familiar with this” she said to Harry who nodded. “I figured that this would help you in telling them your story.”  
“Are you sure? I mean it was Dumbledore’s and…”  
“Harry I’m sure Albus would have no qualms with me lending you this. And if it satisfies you, his portrait asked me to lend it you.”  
“Thank you Professor. I mean Minerva” he corrected himself quickly.  
She gave him a rare smile and bid everyone goodbyes, claiming that she had to return to Hogwarts to make sure things were in order for the upcoming term since one of her best teachers, who was also her ‘helping hand’ was on an extended vacation. She added the last part with a meaningful glance at Neville who turned red. “Do you need me back there?” he asked though he desperately wished he could stay back and spend more time with his parents.   
McGonagall smiled and him. “Not right now. But I expect you to be back at least after your birthday so that we can make the visits to the muggleborns” she said clearly reading the look of longing on his face. After all that he had gone through, and years of visiting them when they couldn’t recognize him, he deserved to know them now that they were back to normal again. She knew how much it meant to him.   
“No worries Minerva, I’ll be there” He replied.  
Once McGonagall left, Harry turned to the others. “This is Dumbledore’s pensieve. I think it’ll be better for you to view my memories.” When everyone agreed, Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on the memories of his first year. He placed the tip of his wand at his temple and drew out a silvery substance which he put into the pensieve. He motioned for the others to enter. “Aren’t you coming in?” Lily asked when Harry made no move to enter. Instead he sat down next to Ron and Hermione. The three shook their heads. They knew everything that had happened, so there was no point in watching it all over again. Lily nodded and went in.  
“Any idea why they’re back?” Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head, obviously frustrated with their lack of progress. “We’ve looked into everything we could find. But there is no hint as to why this is happening.”   
Ron rubbed her back soothingly and said, “It’s ok Hermione. If there is anyone who can find it, it’s you.”  
Hermione sighed. “I hate not knowing”  
Harry and Ron shared a smirk at that. It was so typical of Hermione to get worked up when she didn’t find the answer for something. “Patience love.” Ron said. The three waited in silence for the family to emerge.  
Lily Potter was the first one out. She had tears running down her cheeks and flung herself at Harry and hugged him tightly, all the time sobbing in to his chest. She was followed by an equally horror struck Molly Weasley who did the same with Ron. The others came out one by one, all speechless from what they had just witnessed. It was just their first year and Harry had already had a confrontation with the most evil Dark Lord and he had escaped as well. The Weasleys crowded around Ron. They knew Harry and Ron were very close, but for Ron to sacrifice himself for his friend at the mere age of twelve spoke volumes about the youngest male Weasley’s loyalty for his best friend.  
Once the Weasleys were done, Lily went and hugged Ron and Hermione, thanking them for their loyalty to her son. James nodded at them, glad that Harry had found such good friends. He looked over to Sirius and Remus and he knew they shared his sentiment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were as tightly knit as the Marauders were.  
“So that’s what you were up to.” Neville stated.   
“I’m so sorry Neville. We should’ve told you before but…” Hermione started apologizing. She felt very guilty as she was one who had cursed Neville, even though it was just a body bind curse.  
“Don’t worry Hermione. I’m not mad at you. Had you told me then, I would’ve accompanied you. Not that I would’ve been of much help.” Neville said. He had forgiven Hermione long ago, knowing that she wouldn’t have cursed him without a valid reason.   
“Of course you would have been of help” Hermione protested. She knew Neville had lacked confidence at that age, but that didn’t mean he was useless. In fact, if there was anyone other than Harry and Ron whom she could trust to have her back, it was Neville.   
Harry and Ron were also nodding with Hermione. “You probably would’ve saved us from the Devil’s Snare, what with you being the best at Herbology!”  
Frank and Alice smiled at Neville reassuringly. After hearing the depths to which their family had gone to prove that Neville had magic, they were absolutely furious. It was no wonder that he had such a low self confidence. They had taken Neville aside and had reassured him that they were proud of him no matter what. Frank had recognized the wand Neville was using as his and knew that was the main reason for his son’s disability to cast spells. When asked about why he didn’t have his own wand, Neville had muttered something about wanting to live up to his father, unable to meet their eyes. Frank was now down right furious. He knew his mother was behind this. The wand was attuned to Frank’s magic; it had chosen him and not Neville. This was main reason why Neville wasn’t able to cast spells properly. He would have to have a nice chat with mother regarding the upbringing of his son.

 

“Shall we move on to my second year?” Harry asked once everyone calmed down.  
“How bad is it for nerves?” Lily asked nervously.  
“Umm…” Harry mumbled. He didn’t want to lie to his mother but telling her the truth also didn’t seem to be a good option.  
Lily sighed seeing her son’s expression. She didn’t think she could handle watching anymore of her son’s death defying stunts. “I don’t want to know” she said tiredly.  
Harry took back the memories of his first year and replaced them with those of his second. Again, one by one everyone went in, bar Ginny, who looked hesitant. “You don’t have to go in” Harry said. He knew it was a traumatic year for her. Ginny however shook head. “Gin no one is going to think of you as weak if you don’t…”  
“It’s not the Harry. I want to see how you saved me. I know the story but I want to see it myself.”  
“I’ll come with you” Harry said at once. He’d be damned if he left his girlfriend relive her worst memories alone. “I can handle myself Harry. And I promise to come back for you if I need you” she added when Harry seemed adamant. “Alright” Harry conceded. “But promise me that you will come out if I you can’t handle it”  
“I promise.” She said. She gave Harry a kiss before she went in to the pensieve.   
Again the trio waited in silence as the others watched Harry’s memories. They unconsciously remembered all that had transpired that year. Ginny was the first one to emerge. Her face was paler than usual and she was shaking. She ran to her brother first and thanked him and then went to seek comfort from her boyfriend. The others emerged and flopped down on the nearest seats available, too shocked to speak anything. Again, the trio had stunned them. Harry had again shown his bravery while facing the basilisk and teenage Voldemort, all to save a girl he barely knew. Hermione had figured out what Slytherin’ monster was; a feat that no one had managed to achieve in all the many years. Not only that, she managed to help Harry and Ron even though she was petrified. And lastly Ron; while he may not be hailed as the hero or the cleverest, he had played his part as well. Though he had arachnophobia, he went into the forest and faced acromantulas, not just normal spider, but huge man eating spiders, all because he wanted to save his friend. He had also tried to save his sister with his only weapon being a broken wand while all his other brothers had made no effort whatsoever.   
The silence was finally broken by Fred and George. After seeing the look of pure horror on their brother’s face when he faced Aragog and clan, they felt extremely guilty for prank they had played on him; Fred more so than George as he had been the one to turn Ron’s teddy bear in to the spider. “Sorry Ron!” Fred said somberly.   
Ron was shocked on hearing the apology. He wanted to comment something but the twins were looking uncharacteristically and genuinely sorry. He had never seen them feel so guilty about a prank, so he just accepted their apology, and grinned at them. He was really elated that they had apologized; it was not something you expect from them.  
Molly looked at her youngest son and could say without any doubt that he had gotten into more trouble than the twins; which was saying something. As much as she was proud of her son for being such a loyal friend, a small part of her, the part which was a mother wanted to her son to be selfish and think about himself. She didn’t even know the number of times Ron had almost died. That came as a part of being friends with Harry Potter, a boy she loved just as much as Ron. Looking at him, she was however glad that her son hadn’t been selfish. Harry was a wonderful boy who deserved all the love he could get. She knew that Harry and Ron thought of each other as brothers, and she couldn’t help but feel extreme pride for both of them, both her youngest sons.  
Lily Potter was thinking along the same lines as Molly Weasley. Her baby had almost died yet again. If Voldemort wasn’t already dead, she would’ve marched up to him and murdered him in the most painful way she could think of until he begged for mercy. It wasn’t that she wasn’t proud of Harry. On the contrary, she couldn’t find any reason to not be proud of him. She was scared for him. He had gone through things that no child should ever go through. How did he survive all this and still turn out normal? She wondered. She wasn’t stupid enough to think that Harry was totally unscathed, she knew that he still carried some demons of his past, but he was as normal as someone like him could get. The answer to her question came to her immediately. Ron and Hermione. Without friends like those, Harry never would’ve made it so far. And of course Ginny. She found herself feeling glad once again that Harry had found such wonderful friends. She looked at her husband who was looking at Harry with fierce pride.   
“How about we continue tomorrow?” Hermione suggested. Everyone seemed so totally stupefied that she felt they needed time to digest everything they had seen today before they continued.   
Everyone nodded in agreement and retreated in to their respective rooms. They needed time to take in everything they had just seen, and they knew the years to come would be darker. If this was one of their ‘less dark’ years, they shuddered to think about how bad it would be once the war started.


	10. Harry's Tale - Year 3

You’ve been awfully quiet” Regulus commented as he flopped down on the bed next to Sirius. He, like the others, was still in shock after viewing the first two years of Harry’s school. He had expected his brother to be more vocal about his views, but Sirius had hardly spoken anything. Considering the fact that Sirius was extremely protective of Harry and loved him like his own son, Regulus was astonished that his brother hadn’t said much.  
“What do you want me to say?” Sirius asked tiredly. Before his death, he didn’t have much time to spend with Harry. Hence, while he had a brief idea that his godson’s life wasn’t always a bed of roses, he certainly hadn’t expected it to be a bed full of thorns either. His godson was moments away from dying at the mere ages of eleven and twelve and there was nothing he could do. Never had he ever felt so guilty about being so brash and reckless on the night of Halloween all those years ago.   
“It’s not your fault” Harry said as he walked in. Seeing that Sirius needed to speak to Harry alone, Regulus quietly left the room.  
“How can it not be my fault?” Sirius muttered. Harry couldn’t remember his godfather looking so dejected, even when he was locked up in Grimmauld Place with only his mother’s portrait and Kreacher for company.   
“Why do you think it is your fault?” Harry asked. When Sirius didn’t answer, he pressed on. “Sirius please, tell me”  
Sirius raised his head slowly to meet his godson’s eyes. “I broke my promise Harry. When James asked me to be your godfather I was nervous and downright terrified. But the moment he placed you in my arms, I promised you that I would always protect you. I promised James that in case something happened to him, I would look after you to the best of my abilities.” He snorted at that. “Look what happened. I failed you Harry. I failed James. I failed everyone who trusted me!”  
Harry pulled his godfather in to a tight hug, trying to provide, as well seek comfort from the older man. “You didn’t fail anyone, especially me” he said softly after a while. When Sirius started to protest, Harry cut him off and continued, “I’ve told this to you the moment you came back, and I’m telling you this again, YOU DIDN’T FAIL ME!” He stressed on the last part. “Despite the circumstances, you did your best for me. You always thought what was best for me, even to the extent of fighting with Dumbledore and Molly. If you are feeling guilty of going behind the rat, then don’t. Sirius, you had just lost your best friend and brother and the woman you loved like a sister. They were a big part of your family and you were grieving. What you did is totally understandable. Added to it is the fact that Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve me. And we all know how loyal he is to Dumbledore. He would do anything to follow orders and would have probably hurt me in the process had you fought with him.”   
Sirius sat silently listening to Harry’s monologue. He gave a tiny nod at the end of it, but his heart still didn’t accept it. He knew in his mind that it wasn’t his fault, he had many valid justifications for his actions, but his heart seemed to have a mind of its own.   
Harry didn’t say anything further as he knew from firsthand experience that such guilt couldn’t be erased over night. Just like he still blamed himself for all the deaths during the Final Battle even after all these years, Sirius would also continue to do so for a while. Unlike the others, Sirius had never been able to come to terms with his parents’ death. And their ‘return’ wasn’t helping as well.   
After a while of silence, Sirius said, “It’s going to get worse right?” While Sirius knew quite a bit about Harry’s fourth and fifth years, he was one hundred percent sure that his godson had failed to tell him a fair bit, especially things pertaining to life threatening situations.   
Harry sighed but nodded. There was no use in lying. “It does. But I wanted to talk to you about next year”  
“What of it?” Sirius asked. It was the year he had escaped from Azkaban and judging from Harry’s reaction when they first met in the Shrieking Shack, he knew that Harry hadn’t had good thoughts about him.  
“I’m sorry. You're going to listen to my thoughts and words about you and after I got to know the reason for your arrest, it…” he trailed off. He hated that he had thought so badly about the man.   
“I expected this Harry. I don’t blame you one bit. If I were in your position, I probably would’ve reacted worse.” Sirius said.  
“But…”  
“Harry, do you feel the same way still?” Sirius asked. When Harry shook his head vigorously, Sirius put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and continued, “You didn’t know the truth then, which is why you reacted like that. It doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is how you feel about me after knowing the truth.”   
Harry nodded and leaned into his godfather’s embrace feeling content. “Go rest pup. Tomorrow is a big day and we don’t want you looking tired when you tell everyone how you met your amazing Godfather” Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his usually haunted eyes. Harry rolled his eyes but complied and went off to his room.

 

The next morning, everyone headed downstairs, dreading but anxious to learn about the next years of Harry’s school life. After having a relatively silent breakfast, they headed to the sitting room. “The summer before my third year was when I heard the news of a deranged lunatic having escaped Azkaban.” Harry said looking at Sirius who had a look of indignation. Before he could comment further, Harry retrieved the pensieve and poured in his memories. “It’s a relatively safe year mum” he said when Lily looked afraid of entering.   
“Harry both of our definitions of safe are not the same.” She said. Ron and Hermione snorted at that. Harry’s definition of safe wasn’t the same of any sane person’s.  
“Seriously mum” Harry replied. “Unless you consider Sirius stalking me in his animagus form dangerous, nothing much happened.”  
“Boy am I so glad that Neville isn’t like Harry!” Alice chimed in. She understood Lily’s sentiments, being a mother herself. She felt lucky that Neville was a shy boy who hardly got into trouble; at least none like the trio. However she was met with incredulous looks from Harry, Ron, and even Hermione. “What?” she asked feeling uneasy. The looks they were giving her suggested opposite of what she was thinking.  
“Not for long! Just wait a few years and Neville will get into just as much trouble as the rest of us.” Ron said.   
Alice’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she turned to her son for explanation. “Hey I wasn’t as bad as you guys!” Neville protested. “Would you like me to remind you?” Harry asked, glad that the spotlight was shifted off him.   
“Neville Longbottom” Alice screeched, sounding eerily like Molly Weasley and Lily Potter when they screamed at their respective sons. “Just what have you been up to? And here I was content thinking that you were safe.”  
Neville looked positively scared when his mother started screaming at him. He wasn’t the only one though. Alice usually didn’t scream and weren’t they glad that she didn’t. Her voice rivaled that of the other two red head mothers whom she seemed to be channeling currently. Neville looked at his father for some sort of indication on how to react, but Frank was also gaping at him like Alice. They now understood how the others felt when their children were in danger. While they hadn’t seen anything yet, the looks of the trio and Neville was enough.  
“None of us was actually safe. And I did what I had to do – what I felt was right. I’m sorry.” Neville said quietly, looking away.   
“I know. And I’m proud of you. Both of us are. But the thought of their child being in danger is unsettling for any parent. I know I speak for the other parents here when I say that we are very proud of you. But at the same time, we don’t like you being in danger.” Alice finished her mini speech and hugged her son. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the other parents nodding at her words.  
Neville pulled apart from the hug embarrassed. “Let’s continue, shall we?” he said. “I believe you are going to meet our best and favorite DADA teacher”  
Remus blushed and was about to protest but Harry shook his head. “Not now” he mouthed to Remus who nodded, but was still red. Tonks looked at her husband with pride, not at all doubting Neville’s words. She had heard from Hermione and Ginny during their late night talks in Grimmauld about how good a teacher Remus was. She knew how much he loved teaching and was ecstatic when Hermione said that he could continue to do so without any discrimination. She clutched his hand as they entered the pensieve. She was excited to see his classes first hand.

“Hermione, I was thinking, do you want to call your parents as well? I mean bring them here?” Ron asked once everyone had left. He had been thinking about this since last night but he didn’t know how to broach the topic. Having heard what Alice said, he felt that they deserved to be a part of this.   
“What? Why?” Hermione asked.   
“’Mione, they deserve to know what happened to their daughter when she was at school. I know you were scared to tell them stuff before and after restoring their memories you weren’t ready to speak about the war, but now is the right time. All our parents are finding out and I feel that yours should as well.” Ron said. “Might as well unleash all of them at once” he joked.  
Hermione was for the lack of a better word, shocked. She had not even considered bringing her parents here. But Ron was right. They deserved to know the truth. “You're right Ron. I’ll bring them” she turned to Harry “Is it…?” Harry was nodding before she could even complete her sentence. “Might as well get them now. You can fill them in about the first three years.”  
“Right now?” she asked.  
Harry shrugged. “Why not? They will take quite some time.”  
Hermione nodded and gestured for Ron to follow. They went and picked up Hermione’s parents and brought them to Potter Manor.  
When the others came out, they were met with a white faced Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were staring at Hermione as though she’d disappear from their sight any minute. After introductions and exchanging pleasantries, they began contemplating everything they had just learnt. Harry had yet again stunned them all by performing things much beyond his age. James was literally puffed up with pride when Harry conjured a corporeal patronus which was none other than his animagus form. He had got a kick out of Moony being a teacher and it had taken the combined effort of Lily, Alice, and Molly to stop his and Sirius' laughter when Prof. R J Lupin was introduced. It was worse when they saw what Neville’s boggart had turned into. It had taken them over fifteen minutes to stop laughing at the image of Snape in that hideous dress. That had proved to everyone who didn’t know that while Remus looked the mildest of the three Marauders, he was just as bad as the rest.  
His good spirits was dampened when he heard the memory which Harry relived in the presence of dementers. Lily had clung onto him when they heard her screaming and begging for mercy – begging to save her son’s life and take her life instead. They didn’t want their son’s only memory of them to be their last moments. They decided then and there that they would rectify that. They would make so many good memories for Harry that he wouldn’t have to think hard while conjuring a patronus.  
James mood had worsened when he saw Sirius for the first time. Not only James but also all those who knew Sirius before he went to Azkaban were dumbstruck. There wasn’t a single trace of the youthful, healthy, and mischievous Sirius Black they had known. In his place was a gaunt, haunted man who had lost almost everything in a single night. And the worst part was that he wasn’t able to come to terms with it. While Remus had years to get over James and Lily’s death, Sirius had been forced to relive that all the while.  
Bill Weasley was flabbergasted. He looked over to his immediate younger brother Charlie and saw the same look plastered on his face as well. While they knew Harry and Ron were close, they didn’t know how deep their friendship ran. One small act by Ron consolidated the depth of it. While it was not a small act by any standards, they knew if they asked Ron, he would brush it away as though it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing for Ron. Maybe standing in front of an alleged mass murderer on a broken leg like a shield which had to be broken before reaching Harry was natural for Ron. But for them, it was unheard of. They had many friends during their school, but none of their friendships was anywhere close to Harry and Ron’s. Their respect for their youngest brother went up. Not only theirs, but also the other Weasleys’.   
This year also shed a lot of light on the trio’s friendship. Ron and Hermione had fought throughout the year over their pets but whenever Harry needed them, they would put aside their differences and be there for him. It was so natural for them to do anything for each other – face any kind of danger, without a second thought. As soon as Ron was dragged away, Harry and Hermione wasted no time in following. When they thought Sirius was about kill Harry, Ron put himself in between them, demanding Sirius to kill him first. Hermione who was always a stickler for rules broke the law for her friend. She knew the repercussions of being caught, but she didn’t hesitate for even a moment because it meant that her friend would finally have a family – a parental figure – someone who would look after and love her friend.   
A pop resounded as everyone was broken from their reverie. “Lunch be ready” Dobby announced. Everyone headed off to the dining hall.   
“Ron wait.” Hermione called out. Once everyone had moved to the dining room, Hermione hugged Ron tightly and said, “Thanks for inviting my parents”  
Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, Ron pulled away and kissed her. “Don’t be silly” he said as he rested his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry” he said after a while. At Hermione’s look of confusion, he continued, “I was very rude to you, especially when it came to Crookshanks.”  
It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes. “Ron it’s alright. I forgave you long ago. I was at fault as well. It wasn’t only your fault.”  
“Then how about we both forgive each other and bury the matter.” Ron suggested.  
Hermione nodded in agreement. She was about to lean in to kiss Ron again when they heard people calling for them. Ron sighed in annoyance but took Hermione’s hand and led her to the dining table.   
“Ah the love birds are here!” Fred grinned as they walked in.  
“What took you so long?” George asked wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Something along the lines of…” Sirius began but became silent when he saw Hermione twirling her wand innocently. This shut up Fred and George as well; neither wanting to be on the receiving end of her hexes. Lunch passed eventfully as Fred and George decided that everyone needed a cheering up. They started a food fight which the Prewett twins and the Marauders joined in. After many threats and hexes, lunch was finally done.  
“Do you want to rest for a while or shall we continue?” Harry asked?  
“Continue” was the unanimous response. All of them wanted to finish it as soon as they could.  
“Alright” Harry said. He took out the memories and put them into the pensieve.


	11. Harry's Tale - Year 4 Part 1

(In the pensieve)  
(Harry wakes up from the dream and scar hurting. Imagines reaction of his friends)

Everyone roars with laughter at Harry’s accurate imagination. “He’s got Ron and Hermione’s reactions perfectly” Ginny said.  
“Oh Honey” Lily cooed, though internally she was so heartbroken that she didn’t think her heart would be alright again. She felt someone squeezing her hand and looked at her husband whose eyes showed the same pain that she felt. Looking at her fourteen year old son in the memory, she felt the strong urge to comfort him although she knew it was years ago.

(Harry writes to Sirius)

Sirius was glad that Harry wrote to him, though he couldn’t remember Harry mentioning anything about a dream. Must've left it out on purpose he thought. A part of him was feeling guilty and sad that it was supposed to be James and Lily who should help Harry and not him. He tried to apologize to James, tell him that he never meant to replace him, but was cut off by James who shook his head. “Don’t.” he said. “I’m just glad that Harry had someone to go for help.”

(Harry comes down for breakfast and they find out about the diet) 

“My son is in no need for a diet you stupid cow!” Lily was fuming. If Petunia and her pathetic excuse of a husband were in front of her, she would mutilate every inch of them. James rubbed her back trying to soothe her.  
In another corner, Molly Weasley was reacting in a similar manner. No wonder he looked so thin and peaky every time he returned from there, she thought.   
Sirius was shouting profanities at the memory Dursleys and Regulus, along with everyone were disgusted at the sheer size of Dudley.  
Once she had calmed down, Lily went up to Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley and thanked them fervently for sending Harry food. She also made a mental note to meet Hagrid and thank him. 

(Molly’s letter and Harry’s blackmail)

“That’s right Harry! Stand up against that fatso. You can’t miss the Quidditch World Cup” James cheered. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband while all the other quidditch nuts agreed with James.  
“Blackmail! Nice!” Fred and George congratulated.   
Everyone rolled their eyes at Vernon’s reaction to the word ‘broomstick’. These people took exaggeration to a whole new level.  
“Of course I would’ve cursed them” Sirius exclaimed. “Though I wonder what to turn them into?” he mused. “They are a menagerie already, quite an assortment of animals I must say.”  
Everyone roared with laughter at Sirius' explanation.

(Pig comes in with Ron’s letter)

“Don’t worry Harry dear –” Fred started.  
“– not everyone can read –” George continued.  
“– Ron’s writing” They completed.  
“Hedwig’s got an attitude” Alice muttered.   
“Famous last words” Bill said, when Harry thought that even Voldemort would worry him at the moment.  
Everyone who was at the World Cup nodded darkly; they clearly remembered the aftermath of it.

(Weasleys’ arrival)

“Oh this is just wonderful” Lily smirked evilly as she watched the Dursley’s reactions when Arthur blasted off the fireplace. Molly looked torn in between scolding her husband and laughing. She settled for smiling fondly at her husband’s enthusiasm for muggle things.  
“What are you up to?” James and Sirius asked the twins. They didn’t answer and gestured for them to keep watching.   
“Don’t bother Arthur, they are not worth it” James spat when Arthur tried to make conversation with the Dursleys.  
“You didn’t!” Molly sighed when she saw the sweets fall out of Fred’s pocket.   
“Is that what I think it is?” Sirius asked smirking. He knew all about the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and was curious to see what those sweets did.  
“What is so special about the sweets?” James wondered. He didn’t understand their reactions.  
“All in good time Mr. Prongs” Fred and George chorused.

(Dudley’s extended and coloured tongue)

“Awesome!” the Marauders and the Prewett twins said together.  
Molly tried to look disapproving but couldn’t bring herself to do so. The look of pride combined with the familiar glint of mischief that was earlier missing in George was back in full force. Seeing her dead son also sporting an identical look was enough to stop her from saying anything.

(Back to the Burrow.)

“You invented them?” James exclaimed. He looked at the twins with amazement. Fabian and Gideon went up to their nephews and rather dramatically exclaimed how proud they were to have such nephews.   
“That, Mister Prongs is an exclusive merchandise of the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes” Fred and George mock bowed.

(Quidditch World Cup)

Sirius glared darkly every time Barty Crouch was mentioned. His glare only intensified when the said appeared. He longed to rave and rant at the memory Crouch, but knew it was a waste. He settled for muttering profanities under his breath. He wasn’t the only one though. James, Lily, Remus, and Regulus were glaring at him with equal hatred, though they had to laugh every time Crouch called Percy Weatherby. Percy was making a good impersonation of a tomato.   
“Didn’t you go Neville?” Alice asked. Neville shook his head and muttered something about his gran. Alice was seething and Frank placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He too was angry and going by his wife’s current temperament, his mother was surely going to become deaf.  
“You boys bet all your savings?” Molly said in a voice that clearly said the boys were in trouble.  
“Mummy dearest –   
– we needed the money –   
– for the shop”  
Molly glared at them and was about to presumably yell at them when Arthur stopped her. “Now now Molly. There is no use yelling at them for something that happened years ago”  
Molly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips but mercifully kept quiet.  
“Wow! That was one hell of a match” James exclaimed.   
“I agree. It was one of the few matches where the team that didn’t catch the snitch won!” Regulus, who was equally crazy about quidditch, said.  
“Yeah, it was awesome!” Charlie said reminiscently. 

(Events after the World cup)

Lily was chewing her lip in anxiety as she watched the aftermath of the world cup. Why couldn’t Harry just a get break? she thought. Her son couldn’t even enjoy a game of quidditch without some dangerous thing happening.   
Everyone looked ready to fight the Death Eaters right then when they saw what they did to the Roberts family. All their hands automatically went to their wands, but they could only watch in horror.  
They all groaned when the trio got separated from the others. 

(Dark mark appears)

“No” Everyone’s reactions seemed to be automatic and universal. But at that moment, none of them cared as they were more worried about what was going to happen now that Voldy’s mark had happened. Each one of them clearly remembered the horror the mark represented.  
‘Thank God for Harry’s reflexes’ was the thought that ran through everyone’s mind. Getting hit by twenty stunners could seriously harm a person, especially if they hit an important organ.  
“Arthur to the rescue!” the Prewett twins exclaimed, trying to relieve some tension. Not that it worked mind you.  
Sirius groaned and glared when Crouch made his appearance. His glare only intensified when Crouch insinuated that one of the kids had conjured the Dark Mark.  
“Did he just imply that a fourteen year kid conjured the Dark Mark?” Lily hissed. She couldn’t believe the stupidity of this man.  
“He never had much Lils.” Sirius said. You could clearly hear the contempt and hatred in his voice.  
“Winky is Crouch’s elf?” Frank asked shocked. “How did she get a wand? And whose wand is that?” He had many questions running in his mind though he voiced only a few.  
No one answered him as he got his answer in a few minutes.  
“How on earth did that elf get hold of Harry’s wand?” James asked while Lily groaned. It just had to be his wand, didn’t it?  
“What is wrong with the Ministry?” Alice asked shocked. She couldn’t believe that such morons worked for the Government. Two of these officials had implied that a fourteen year old had conjured the Dark Mark, a mark that belongs to the most evil wizard of all times. She shook her head at their idiocy.  
“Lucky there are some sensible people around” James said nodding to Arthur and thanking him for helping Harry.  
“They were all being ridiculous, someone needed to be sensible” was Arthur’s reply.   
“You must all have been confused” Frank said to the younger Weasleys.  
“Yeah. We didn’t know what why everyone was so freaked out about that skull thing. To top it off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got separated from us.” Ginny answered.  
“We knew what the mark was” Bill said. He, Charlie and Percy knew what the Dark Mark represented, being old enough to remember the First War. “We didn’t know who conjured and seeing it after so many years… We didn’t even know if he was back or it was the doing of his remaining followers”  
The elders nodded gravely. After thirteen years of peace where most of them had believed Voldemort to be dead, the appearance of the Dark Mark had once again caused chaos and fear in everyone.  
“Molly, you must've been so worried” Lily asked her son’s foster mother.  
“I was. I opened the newspaper first thing in the morning and I saw what had happened. I feared the worst” Molly replied. Lily hugged her in comfort.   
“I think Padfoot was equally worried” Remus said looking at his friend.  
“Worried!” Sirius scoffed. “That is mild compared to what I was feeling. I somehow managed to find the paper and found out what happened.” He shuddered remembering how he felt when he found out. “The worst part was I had no means of finding out if Harry was actually fine and no matter how efficient Hedwig is, I knew it would be a few days till I get his reply”  
Listening to this, surprisingly it was Molly who engulfed the dog animagus in one of her famous rib crashing hugs. She and Sirius had never met eye to eye when it came to Harry and she had assumed that Harry was just a replacement for James. However seeing how distraught Sirius was, she knew that she had judged him wrong. “I was wrong about you” was all she said. It was enough for Sirius who knew exactly what she was referring to. He accepted her apology and patted her back.   
James and Lily smiled at him sympathetically and in gratitude. 

(Skip to Hogwarts. Mad Eye enters)

“Moody was the Defense teacher!” the Marauders, Alice, Frank, and the Prewett twins exclaimed.  
Neville laughed at their synchronized response and replied in affirmative.   
“Bet you learned loads from him” his mother muttered jealously. She was not the only one though, all the aforementioned were equally jealous. Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody was one of the best auror and knew all the tricks in the bag. If these kids were taught by him, they definitely would learn loads.   
“We did.” Ginny replied sharing a look with Neville. Though he had been an imposter, they had learned quite a bit from him; much more than Quirell and Lockhart put together.

(Dumbledore announces about the Triwizard Tournament)

“The Triwizard Tournament!” Lily screeched causing everyone around her to move away. “Wasn’t it banned because of the death toll?” she asked Remus, who nodded darkly. “Well then it’s good that they have the age restriction. None of you was of age then right?” She looked at the twins who shook their heads. Lily breathed a sigh of relief thinking that none of them could enter, unaware of the dangers that were about to unleash on her son.  
“Fred, George, absolutely not” Molly admonished knowing that they were most likely to try and enter, age bar or not.

(Halloween night when Goblet announces the names)

“Harry seems to be showing us only the important parts” Regulus, who had been silent till now observed. There were a lot time skips.   
“I think he doesn’t want to waste time on frivolous matters” Tonks replied.

(Harry’s name comes out of the Goblet)

“What?” Lily screeched again. This time though, a lot of people were sharing her sentiments. “Didn’t Dumbledore put the age bar? How did his name get in?” In the few days that she had spent with her son, she had gotten to know him enough to know that he wouldn’t have put his name in voluntarily.  
“Someone who wanted to kill him put it in” Sirius said apologetically while James and Lily flinched. “Sorry” he muttered and repeated what he had told Harry when they spoken over the floo years ago, “Think about it, it would be easy to kill Harry and make it look like an accident”  
The Potters had to accept Sirius' explanation. It was the only one that seemed plausible and given the number of people who wanted him dead, it wasn’t surprising at all. Lily leaned into James for comfort and strength to take her through this.

(First Task)

“First task already?” Charlie asked. “He has skipped a lot this time”  
“How did the school take it?” James asked.  
“A lot of people didn’t believe him, including Ron.” Ginny replied sadly.  
“Ron didn’t believe him?” James asked stunned.  
“He didn’t” Sirius answered. “Harry told me” he said when everyone looked at him curiously. “I snuck into a Wizard’s house and spoke to him through the floo” he admitted sheepishly.  
“Sirius” Lily glared. “You could’ve been caught. What were you thinking?”   
“I know Lils. But Harry really needed me. I made sure that everything was in order. Trust me.” Lily’s glare softened. “I spoke with him and he was rather upset with Ron not believing him. But they sorted it out in the end.”  
“We have no right to interfere James” she said to her husband who was upset and angry. “It’s between Harry and Ron and they have sorted it out”  
James still didn’t accept her explanation. Sirius stepped forward and said softly, “We all make mistakes, some of which are unacceptable” Immediately James realized what Sirius was hinting at and relented; they were after all right.   
“Dragons” Lily muttered faintly. She clutched James’ hand so hard that he feared his bones would be broken when and if she ever released it. He was also pale and when Harry picked out the Hungarian Horntail, he groaned. His son just had the worst luck.  
“Did he know before? Or any of them for that matter?” she asked.  
It was Charlie who responded. “Hagrid showed him and Madame Maxime. Karkaroff found out at the same time as well”  
“And Harry told Cedric” Ginny concluded. Lily was a little, and I mean a very little calm after hearing this.  
As the task proceeded, Lily became paler and paler. By the time Harry’s turn approached, she was breathing hard and looked as pale as a ghost. She watched as Harry maneuvered himself around the dragon on his broom and breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally over. James on the other was extremely impressed by the spectacular flying skills shown by his son.   
Lily wasn’t the only one who was relieved when the task was over. Everyone knew that dragons were volatile creatures and unless you were Hagrid or Charlie Weasley, it was better to steer clear of them. Ron and Harry patching up was just the icing on their cake of relief. The icing got sweeter when Harry stood at the first place along with Krum.

(Harry goes to prefects’ bathroom and gets the clue about the egg)

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect’s black,  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

“So they are going to take something that’s precious to Harry and he’ll have to retrieve it within an hour” Lily summarized.  
“Not something Mrs. Potter, someone” Bill said.  
“Ginny?”  
Ginny blushed, “No, Harry and I weren’t dating yet”  
“Yeah, they weren’t even talking properly –”   
“– she was always blushing –”   
“– and tripping in his presence” Fred and George said.  
“Then who?” James asked trying to control his laughter.  
“His Wheezy” Neville replied.

(Second task)

“Oh dear, does Harry even have a plan?” Lily fretted when Harry turned up late. “Is that…”  
“Gillyweed” Neville nodded.  
“Good, that’ll help him breathe under water.” Alice approved.  
“Gillyweed is a herb that helps you breathe underwater. You grow gills and webbed feet, basically giving you those parts of a fish that are essential for survival and movement in water. The effect lasts for an hour” Professor Neville Longbottom explained.   
“Why does Harry have two hostages?” James asked when he spotted both Ron and Hermione.   
Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Harry hadn’t shown them the Yule Ball where the Ron – Hermione – Krum drama had unfolded.  
“Ron is Harry’s and Hermione is Krum’s” Ginny answered. Seeing their shocked faces, she told them in brief about the Yule Ball and Hermione being Krum’s date.   
“The young girl is Fleur’s sister?” “Gabrielle” “And the final one is Diggory’s then”  
“Harry! Don’t tell me he took the song seriously” Lily exclaimed.  
“Of course he did. He thought the ones who weren’t rescued would be left to die there.” Ginny said.  
“Just wonderful” Lily was exasperated. “He’ll stay around until the others are rescued then”  
“It’s the right thing to do” James said. “I know James, but I’m worried about him” she replied. “Of course you are, and it’s understandable. But remember that he is fine and is waiting for us outside” “Sometimes it’s easy to forget that. This seems do real” she said leaning into the comfort he provided. “I know love, everything will be fine”   
“He saved them! He actually saved Gabrielle as well!” Lily exclaimed in delight. She was glad that Harry had stayed back; it was after all, as James said, the right thing to do.  
“He’s tied with Diggory for the first place” James yelled as he quickly did the math in his mind.  
Amongst all this stood the Grangers as they watched all that was happening. They were silent throughout as they got to know why Hermione hadn’t mentioned much before. They knew for sure that had she mentioned this before, they would’ve pulled her out of school and in the process probably made her much more vulnerable. They were proud of their daughter for being such a good friend to Harry and they marveled at the friendship the three shared. 

(The trio meets Sirius in the cave)

“Sirius” Regulus said sadly as he took in the appearance of his brother. On the other side, James was also looking at the thin, gaunt version of his brother with great pain.  
“Rats?” Lily asked.  
Sirius nodded. “Like I said, I couldn’t steal much food and those were the only things available.”  
“You came all the way near Hogwarts for Harry’s sake” James said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “There was someone out there wanting to kill him; I couldn’t just sit back and let it happen, could I?” Sirius said indignantly.   
Lily hugged him tightly and whispered, “You're the best godfather. I’m so glad that we chose you and I don’t regret it.” “Glad to have finally gotten your seal of approval Lils” he joked, to which she rolled he eyes.  
“Why don’t we stop for lunch?” Molly suggested. It was getting late and she knew that after watching the next segment, all thoughts of food would fly out of everyone’s mind.  
Lily looked uncertain but Sirius agreed with Molly. They needed a break and he would have to ask Harry about quietly slipping a Calming Draught in her lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

“Done so soon?” Harry asked as they all exited the pensieve. Ginny, who had her made her way towards him shook her head. “No we’re stopping for lunch. I think it was a bit too much for your mother” she said indicating to Lily who still seemed to be in shock. “Till where have you seen?” he asked. “Your meeting with Sirius after the second task” she replied. “You should speak to her before we continue” Harry nodded and went towards his parents. “Hey mum”  
Lily smiled a watery smile and beckoned Harry to join her on the couch. He sat beside her and took a deep breath. “I know it wasn’t easy for you to watch, but I need to warn you that the future is just going to get worse” Lily sighed dejectedly; after all that she had seen, she knew it was just the beginning. But this didn’t stop her from fearing and dreading watching the rest of the memories. “I’m not saying this to scare you mum, I just wanted to be prepared for what’s about to come. Yes, I didn’t have the best of lives, and yes I lived in constant danger, but those are the things that have shaped me into the man I am today. I gained two of the best friends I could ask for and a pseudo family as well. I don’t regret or begrudge anything, except for the fact that I lost you guys.”  
By the end of Harry’s speech, Lily was crying openly. “I’m glad you found a family in them” she said gesturing to the Weasleys. “I’m glad too. I don’t what I would’ve done without them, especially Ron and Hermione. They’ve been my anchors you know.” Harry replied. Lily smiled widely and engulfed him into hug, much like how she wanted to do to the fourteen year old Harry in the memory. “C’mon, lunch is waiting” he said and accompanied his mother to the dining room.  
In another corner, Hermione was having a similar conversation with her parents.   
“I’m really sorry Mum and Dad. I feel so guilty for not telling you but I didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid that you would take me out of Hogwarts and I couldn’t just leave…”  
“Hermione, honey you're rambling” her mother said. Hermione stopped her outburst and looked at her parents apologetically and guiltily. “Now, none of that” her father said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. “We’re slowly beginning to understand your world and as much as I hate it, I'm glad that you didn’t tell us before. Had you told us then, we wouldn’t have been in a position to understand”  
“Thank you daddy” Hermione said soaking in the comfort of her father’s arms.   
Winky choose that moment to pop in and announce that lunch was ready. As everyone was walking to the dining room, Sirius discreetly pulled Harry aside and asked, “Do you think I should mix some calming draught in your mother’s food?”   
“Nope, she’s going to have your hide if she finds out. Better wait until it is absolutely necessary. Keep it with you though” Harry replied and handed him a phial of Calming Draught which Hermione had so graciously brewed for them. After a second thought, he took out a few more phials and gave it to Sirius saying “Just in case”   
Once lunch was done, everyone gathered in the drawing room to continue. “I’m going to skip directly to the third task” Harry said. “Nothing worthwhile happened before that”  
“Nothing worthwhile you say. I seem to remember getting an owl regarding you wandering off with Krum and somehow Crouch getting involved in the mess” Sirius scoffed.  
“You went wandering off with Krum? Harry, what is wrong with you?” Lily yelled.  
“Exactly my opinion” Sirius added. He was so agitated when he received that letter from Harry. Didn’t his Godson have any sense of self preservation?   
“I honestly didn’t think there wasn’t anything wrong with that mum. And don’t worry, Sirius chewed me out already” he added when his mother opened to argue.  
“Good” she said to Sirius. “Now will you tell us what happened?” she demanded of Harry.  
“Ummm… Bagman called all the champions to tell them about the third task. After that Krum wanted to talk to me about something so we went for a walk. Suddenly Crouch appeared – he looked deranged and was asking for Dumbledore. I left Krum with him and ran up to castle to get Dumbledore. By the time we returned Krum was lying there unconscious without any sign of Crouch” Harry said, conveniently leaving out what exactly Krum wanted to talk about. He didn’t need another of the famous ‘Ron – Hermione rows over Krum’.   
“Did you find out what happened to him?” Sirius asked.  
Harry nodded and said, “You’ll find out after the third task”  
“Is there anything else that you would like to tell us, Harry?” Molly asked, feeling a sense of dread creep into her. While she didn’t know exactly what had happened, judging from Harry’s appearance after the task, it didn’t take a genius to know it was traumatizing.  
“Harry fell asleep in Divinition and had a dream about Voldemort” Ron interjected.   
“Another one?” Lily asked.  
Harry nodded. “Something along the lines of Wormtail’s blunder being repaired and Voldemort not feeding him to the snake.”  
“Pity” Sirius muttered darkly. “Would’ve done us all a favor if he had”  
“Sirius” James began. He too hated Wormtail but he didn’t wish death upon him.  
“Just wait James; wait until you find out what else that sniveling rat has done. Then you’ll understand” Sirius cut him off. James opened his mouth to ask, but shut it knowing he would get the answer soon.   
“Shall we continue?” Harry asked. Once everyone was ready, he put the memories in the pensieve and motioned for the others to enter. 

(Third task. Harry enters the maze)

“Oh my god” Lily was terrified. She was clutching her husband’s hand tightly. She wasn’t the only one though. Molly was in a similar state and so was Ginny. Harry hadn’t told her much about all this and she was really scared. She felt someone hold her hand and looked up to find Neville smiling down at her. She smiled back, glad that he was there. They had become good friends during his seventh year and they had spent many evenings comforting each other.  
“That’s suspicious” Charlie said. “He should have met some obstacles by now”  
“What the hell is a dementer doing in there?” Lily screamed while Sirius turned pale.   
“I don’t think Dumbledore would allow it Lily.” Remus said. “It’s most likely a boggart.”  
“He better not have” Tonks muttered.   
“And of course his happy thoughts are Ron and Hermione” Ginny grumbled, though she wasn’t all that upset; she knew how much the two meant to her boyfriend.   
“What happened to Fleur?” Bill asked when he heard his wife scream.   
“Chill bro, I’m sure she’ll be alright” Charlie said.  
“Krum crucioed Diggory?” asked a stunned Percy.   
“He was under the Imperius Curse, not his fault” Ginny told her brother. This was something that Harry had told her.

(Harry encounters the Sphinx)

“A Sphinx” Regulus breathed in awe. Around him, all the others were equally enamored by the mystic creature.   
When the Sphinx recited the riddle, everyone was in deep thought trying to figure out the answer. Some gave up quickly knowing that Harry would most likely figure it out while others like Remus, Lily, and Percy were still contemplating.

(Harry answers correctly)

“Very good Harry” Remus said slipping into his professor mode.

(Cedric and Harry reach the Cup and are arguing. Harry suggests that they take it together.)

“Harry” Ginny groaned. No wonder he blames himself for Cedric’s death, she thought.

(They hold the Cup and are transported to the graveyard.)

“The cup’s a portkey? Why weren’t they told?” Lily was now breathing hard, almost panting for breath. James rubbed her back in a soothing manner even though he was equally scared. Everyone who was alive at that time knew that this was the revival party of Voldemort. However, as soon as Harry’s scar started to pain, all the Returnees too became aware of what the ‘occasion’ was. 

(Cedric is killed)

“Kill the spare? Kill the spare?!” Alice screeched. “He’s a person, not a thing you daft creature!”  
There was a moment of silence for Cedric who was just an innocent present at the wrong place.  
Everyone flinched in unison as Cedric fell dead on the ground.   
Seeing Tom Riddle’s headstone just confirmed what the others were trying to deny.

(Wormtail arrives and begins to prepare for the revival)

“Wormtail” James hissed. “Let go of my son you bastard”. To say he was furious would be an understatement. He was obviously angry with that scum; but seeing him revive Voldemort using Harry was just too much. He now understood why Sirius was so upset. He couldn’t believe that this was the same boy with whom they had shared a dorm for seven years, the boy who had become their friend, and eventually a brother. No, this wasn’t the same innocent boy; this was a cruel, coward murderer who could kill innocent people without batting an eye.   
Next to James, Sirius was growling, sounding a lot like his animagus while Remus’ eyes flashed amber, showing a hint of the wolf inside. The wolf recognized Harry as a cub and being pack animals, they were naturally protective of their close ones. Tonks put a comforting arm on her husband’s shoulder though her hair had turned a dark shade of red, showing just how angry she was as well.   
When Wormtail cut off his arm, the Marauders were… disgusted, for the lack of a better word. They were expectedly furious and also a little sad – sad because this man was someone they once called a brother.   
“I guess that bastard meant more to him than us” Sirius commented trying to appear nonchalant, but you could detect a bit of sadness in his eyes. He was grieving for their lost friend; the one that used to accompany them on their late night rendezvous, be it to execute a prank, or grab a late night snack from the kitchen, or their monthly full moon adventure. That innocent however, was long lost and in his stead was a conniving, murdering, despicable creature.   
“Get that knife away from my son you worthless piece of rat droppings!” this time it was Lily who screeched. She had kept silent till now, knowing that the Marauders felt more betrayed than her; but Wormtail taking Harry’s blood was the last straw. She started hyperventilating as Voldemort rose from the cauldron.  
The appearance caused a variety of reactions but the standard one was of extreme disgust and fear.

(Arrival of the Death Eaters and Voldemort’s monologue)

Regulus winced and shuddered at the “I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality” part. He was the only one there that knew about exactly what He had done and how dark the path was. He shuddered remembering what happened when he went to retrieve the locket.  
“That was a long speech. Does he always do this?” Fabian and Gideon asked no one in general.

(Voldemort and Harry’s duel)

This was it for Lily. Her baby boy was going to duel the most evil wizard and she couldn’t keep calm at all. Sirius took the opportunity to give her the Calming Draught which she refused. She needed to vent out her emotions.  
On the other side Molly braced herself for whatever was to come.   
By the second Crucio, Lily was in hysterics, as were the other women. Hearing Harry’s thoughts just made them feel worse than ever. But yet again, they felt their respect for Harry grow.

(Priori Incantatum)

“What’s happening?” Dr. Granger asked.  
“Priori Incantatum or the Reverse Spell effect.” Bill answered when no one did. “Dumbledore explains it later” Sirius said.   
No one uttered a single word until Harry was back to Hogwarts. They were obviously awestruck by the proceedings and they could say nothing to describe it.   
James and Lily were glad to be of help to Harry despite being dead. 

(Harry’s return to Hogwarts and Barty Crouch Jr. and his story are revealed)

“Bloody Hell” Neville surmised what everyone else was thinking.  
“Poor Moody” Tonks said. “He became more paranoid than before, something I thought to be impossible.”  
“Understandable though.” Frank replied. He too was undeniably angry, having been trained by the veteran auror himself.

(Dumbledore’s office)

“You must've been worried Padfoot” James commented. Sirius snorted “Worried doesn’t even cover half it.” One look at the face of memory Sirius confirmed it.   
“I agree with Dumbledore. Harry has shown bravery that surpasses everyone’s expectations” Bill commented.   
“At a very young age as well” Molly said sadly. “Voldemort doesn’t care dear.” Arthur said. He, along with the other adults was saddened by the shortened, or rather lack of childhood of Harry.

(Conversation between Fudge and Dumbledore)

“Crouch was kissed?” asked Alice in a shaky voice. A pale Sirius answered her question in one word that he thought would explain everything, and it actually did “Fudge”  
“How stupid can a man get? And how dare he call my son a liar?” Lily seethed. All her pent up frustrations seemed to be making an appearance finally. “Why would he lie about something like this? Hallucinations – he didn’t just say that my son was hallucinating – I’ll give him hallucinations, that good for nothing, worthless ‘so called’ Minister…” and she continued ranting for another ten minutes when James decided to step in and stop her.  
“Lils, I know you're upset, all of us here are too. But remember that all this is in the past and there’s nothing you can do to change it.”  
“But I can still find Fudge and turn him into a fudge fly. Naah, that’d be too good for him. Do you have any ideas Jamie?” she said in an innocent tone that fooled no one. James gulped and looked around for some help because truth be told, he was damn scared of his wife when she was in such a mood.  
“You don’t want to go to Azkaban because of that moron Lily. He’s not worth it.”  
“But it’ll make me feel better Alice.”  
“Trust me, I too would like to use him as a dummy for practice, but Harry just got you back. I’m sure he’ll be upset if you waste away this second chance because of a blubbering fool like Fudge” Alice said.   
Lily nodded and kept quite while James sent her a thankful nod.   
“He’s reinstating the Order right?” Fabian asked and he got nods in reply. “Good. At least someone understands the gravity of the situation”

(Hermione unveils the truth about Skeeter)

“She didn’t!” Fred and George exclaimed.   
“No wonder she didn’t write much the next year. It was surprising considering all that was going on” Arthur commented. 

(Harry forcing Fred and George to take the money)

“I still stand by that. Harry’s barmy” Fred said.  
“But it was the right thing to do and I’m glad he gave you the money” James said; it was something he would’ve done as well.   
Fred and George smiled and turned to their mother. “I don’t really have a say in what Harry does with his money” was all she said before they exited.


End file.
